Amor em tempo de guerra
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Temari e TenTen são médicas voluntárias numa organização que são enviadas para ajudar numa cidade devastada pela guerra lá conhecem dois voluntários e o amor acontece. ShikaTema e NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence pertence ao Kishimoto – sensei. Não podia estar mais agradecida por este homem ter criado o anime.

Esta fic tem como personagens principais Temari, Shikamaru, Neji e TenTen.

* * *

Eram 17h em Nova York e duas das médicas voluntárias de uma organização em fins lucrativos estavam á conversa.

Temari: E não sabes a ultima. O meu irmão Gaara vai casar para a semana e a noiva dele quer que eu seja a dama de honor .

TenTen: E então, qual é o problema?

Temari: Eu odeio aquela mulher. Ela é uma betinha, eu só a deixo casar com o meu irmão porque consigo ver nos olhos dos dois que se amam. Senão a loirinha já tinha ganho um par de patins.

Tenten riu e de seguida bebeu um gole do chá que tinha em cima da mesa. De repente a chefe delas, Tsunade entrou com uma cara preocupada.

Tsunade: Pessoal, tenho más noticias.

Todos os presentes naquela sala olharam para ela ansiosos. Tsunade continuou.

Tsunade: Como vocês sabem a cidade de Konoha esteve em guerra e agora que ela acabou a cidade foi devastada, precisamos de voluntários. Quem se oferece? Só podemos levar dois médicos. Quero ver os braços no ar.

Todos os médicos naquela sala levantaram os braços. Tsunade sorriu ao ver a quantidade de bondade presente ali.

Tsunade: Muito bem, Temari e TenTen façam as malas, vocês vão para Konoha. Outros voluntários de outras organizações já lá estão e iram ajudá-las nos primeiros dias.

TenTen: Quanto tempo vamos ficar lá?

Tsunade: Vão ficar até eu as mandar voltar. Agora vão para casa fazer as malas, partem amanhã ás 6h.

As duas foram para a casa que tinham juntas fazer as malas. Já tinham saído muitas vezes mas nunca para uma cidade devastada pela guerra, podia ser perigoso.

Temari: Será que a cidade está muito má?

TenTen: Deve estar. Tu não vês as noticias?

Temari: Não, á hora das noticias está a dar a novela das oito. – sorriso amarelo.

TenTen: - gota- Sinceramente. Se não fosses minha amiga e o teu salário não pagasse a renda da casa já te tinha posto na rua.

No dia seguinte ás 6h elas estavam num avião com outros voluntários e mantimentos para as pessoas. Demoraram cinco horas a chegar (como isto é uma fic o tempo anda muito rápido.).

Temari: A Tsunade disse que dois voluntários da sede de Tóquio iam estar aqui.

TenTen: Pois, mas eu não vejo ninguém.

Mal ela disse isto dois rapazes chegaram num jipe todo-o-terreno. Elas pensaram logo que podiam ser os voluntários que Tsunade falara.

Os dois rapazes saíram do jipe, um deles praticamente dormia em pé e andava com as mãos nos bolsos e o outro andava com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e com um ar superior. (dou um chiclete a quem adivinhar quem são.)

TenTen: Vocês são os voluntários da sede de Tóquio?

Rapaz com ar superior: Sim. Eu sou o Neji e este bicho preguiça aqui é o Shikamaru.

Temari: Eu chamo-me Temari e esta aqui é a TenTen.

_Continua…_

* * *

O primeiro capitulo já foi.

A Temari entra no meu quarto aos gritos.

Temari: Desculpa lá porque é que eu vou ter de fazer par romântico com o bicho preguiça?

Shikamaru entra com o típico ar de tédio e por estranho que pareça ele começa aos gritos.

Shikamaru: Eu posso ser bicho preguiça mas tu gostas de mim.

Eu farto-me disto tudo e começo a gritar também.

Eu: Vocês importam-se de para de gritar? Pensam que isto é o quê? A casa da tia Joana? Não vêem que eu tenho uma dor de cabeça do tamanho deste quarto? Se não param de gritar eu mato o Shikamaru e faço a Temari virar freira. – digo isto tudo com a mão na cabeça.- Foi a ultima vez que fui para a borga com Ino. – esta ultima parte sussurrei.

Neste ponto os dois estão abraçados no cantinho do meu quarto com os olhos arregalados.

Reviews por favor.


	2. Desenvolvimentos

Cá vai o segundo capitulo.

Este vai ser mais longo.

Para quem não percebeu no primeiro capitulo a loirinha que a Temari falou é a Ino.

* * *

Flashback on

_Mal ela disse isto dois rapazes chegaram num jipe todo-o-terreno. Elas pensaram logo que podiam ser os voluntários que Tsunade falara._

_Os dois rapazes saíram do jipe, um deles praticamente dormia em pé e andava com as mãos nos bolsos e o outro andava com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e com um ar superior. (dou um chiclete a quem adivinhar quem são.)_

_TenTen: Vocês são os voluntários da sede de Tóquio?_

_Rapaz com ar superior: Sim. Eu sou o Neji e este bicho preguiça aqui é o Shikamaru._

_Temari: Eu chamo-me Temari e esta aqui é a TenTen._

Flashback off

Neji: A Tsunade avisou-nos que vocês viriam. Então também foram obrigadas?

TenTen quase saltou para o pescoço de Neji se Temari não a segurasse.

Temari: TenTen tem calma. Não, nós não fomos obrigadas. Viemos porque quisemos.

Neji: Porque é que reagiste assim? Eu fui obrigado a estar aqui. Assim como o bicho preguiça. – murro na cabeça de Shikamaru. – Acorda preguiçoso.

Shikamaru: Sim é verdade fomos obrigados.

TenTen: Deixem-me adivinhar vocês são os típicos meninos ricos que não querem fazer nada, os vossos pais para se livrarem de vocês mandaram-vos para aqui.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. As duas estavam pasmas com aquilo, aqueles seres ali á sua frente eram egoístas e estavam ali porque foram obrigados.

Shikamaru: Nós vamos ficar aqui ou vamos andando para o acampamento? Eu quero dormir.

Depois dele ter dito isto os quatro entraram no todo-o-terreno e seguiram para o acampamento. No caminho via-se que a cidade estava muito mal, havia pedras por todo o lado, edifícios destruídos e pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro.

Temari: Pára!

Neji parou e Temari saltou do jipe seguida por TenTen. Neji estava pasmo e Shikamaru que tinha acordado estava com cara de estúpido. As duas raparigas correram para o sitio onde estava um menino sentado no chão e a chorar e ao lado dele estava outro menino mas este ultimo estava inconsciente deitado no chão.

TenTen: Querido, estás bem? Como te chamas?

Menino que chorava: Chamo-me Konohamaru. Por favor ajudem o meu primo.

TenTen agarrou no menino ao colo e este aconchegou-se no ombro dela continuando a chorar. Temari tentava acordar o outro menino que estava estendido no chão.

Temari: Querido vá lá acorda. – dava palmadinhas na cara do menino. – Como é que o teu primo se chama?

Konohamaru: Chama-se Takeshi. Ele está bem?

TenTen: Deixa a minha amiga ajudá-lo.

Temari: TenTen, vai á minha mala lá dentro tem o estetoscópio e a lanterna dos olhos. Depressa!

TenTen: Konohamaru, tu vais ficar aqui com a minha amiga eu já volto está bem?

Konohamaru: Não, fica aqui. Não me deixes sozinho.

TenTen: Estás a ver aquele jipe ali? Vou demorar dez segundos. Não tires os olhos de cima de mim.

Konohamaru finalmente deixou-a ir, ela correu para o jipe para ir buscar o que Temari tinha pedido.

TenTen: Onde está? – enquanto mexia na mala de Temari.

Neji: Podemos ir embora?

TenTen: Tu não te atrevas a ir embora, aquele miúdo precisa de ajuda e ao contrário de ti e do teu amigo eu e a minha amiga ajudamos pessoas porque queremos.

Dito isto ela correu de volta para junto de Temari.

TenTen: Toma! Vês Konohamaru já voltei.

Konohamaru: Demoraste doze segundos eu contei-os. – sorrindo.

TenTen tirou a camisa que usava ficando com uma camisola branca, cobriu o menino e pegou-o ao colo de novo.

Temari auscultava Takeshi e observava os olhos do mesmo com a lanterna.

Temari: Ele está bem, só desidratado e inconsciente por causa do calor. Vamos levá-lo para o acampamento.

Pegou-o ao colo e dirigiu-se para o jipe seguida de TenTen. Os dois rapazes ainda olhavam com cara de estúpidos. Aquelas raparigas ajudavam pessoas com paixão, a maneira como elas nem hesitaram em ajudar aquelas crianças era da maneira que uma mãe ajudava os seus filhos.

Temari: Vão demorar muito? Este menino precisa de ajuda.

Deram a partida de novo. No caminho Konohamaru estava encostado no ombro de TenTen e sorria. Ela notou isso e sorriu-lhe também.

TenTen: Porque estás a sorrir?

Konohamaru: Tu tens o mesmo cheiro que a minha mãe. Cheiras a chocolate.

TenTen: O que aconteceu aos teus pais?

Konohamaru: Os meus pais e os meus tios morreram na guerra. Agora somos só eu e o meu primo. Ele vai ficar bem não vai?

Temari: Vai, só precisa de descansar. Dá-lhe dois dias e vocês os dois vão andar ai a correr e a fazer partidas.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento Temari perguntou onde podiam levar os meninos para descansarem, responderam que havia uma tenda médica alguns metros á frente. Agradeceram e levaram os meninos.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Temari e TenTen já tinham falado com o responsável do acampamento, já tinham recebido tarefas e uma tenda para dormirem. TenTen decidiu ir para a tenda descansar enquanto Temari decidiu ir dar uma volta.

Aquele acampamento não era só para voluntários era também para pessoas que estavam feridas e precisavam de alojamento até a cidade estar de pé novamente. Era de noite mas podia se ver crianças a brincarem e pessoas fora das tendas a conversarem.

Shikamaru: Não devias andar sozinha a estas horas. O acampamento é grande podes-te perder.

Temari: Ai! Que susto.

Shikamaru: Desculpa. O que tu e a TenTen fizeram hoje foi incrível.

Temari: Fizemos o nosso trabalho. Podemos caminhar em vês de ficarmos aqui quietos?

Shikamaru apenas se desencostou do poste e começou a andar.

Shikamaru: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Temari: Claro.

Shikamaru: Ao contrário de mim e do Neji vocês vieram porque quiseram. Porquê?

Temari: Bem, o meu pai era médico e um dia foi mandado para um campo de batalha eu tinha cinco anos, o meu irmão tinha três anos e a minha mãe estava grávida com o meu outro irmão. A ultima vez que eu o vi foi na noite em que ele foi embora, nunca mais voltou.

Shikamaru: Não percebi.

Temari: Ele sempre me disse: "Ajuda e serás ajudada." Depois eu decidi que queria ser médica como ele, ajudar pessoas. Então conheci a cabeça de panda e ficamos amigas.

Temari percebeu que tinha começado a chorar, sempre que falava no pai chorava.

Temari: Desculpa, é sempre doloroso falar no meu pai.

Shikamaru nada disse apenas a abraçou, sentia um desejo enorme de consolar aquela rapariga. Temari apenas se deixou abraçar e envolveu os seus braços na cintura do rapaz.

Alguns segundos depois ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele, aproximou o rosto do dele e pressionou os lábios nos dele. Ao inicio ele assustou-se mas depois aceitou o beijo pedindo por mais. As mão dela foram em direcção aos cabelos dele desfazendo o rabo de cavalo. Ele por sua vez levou as mãos á cintura dela deixando-as lá ficar.

_Continua…_

* * *

Acabei. O que acharam?

Eu: No próximo capitulo vou concentrar-me um pouco no Neji e na TenTen, mas também vai ter este casal mais acima.

A Temari entra novamente no meu quarto aos gritos.

Eu: Isto está a tornar-se um hábito.

Temari: Posso saber porque é que eu beijei o bicho preguiça?

Eu: Porque eu mando nesta m****, e eu já te avisei o que acontecia se abusasses muito.

Temari: Eu porto-me bem, só não me faças dormir com ele.

Eu: Olha que eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vou apontar para não me esquecer.

Temari: Eu e a minha boca grande. Vou para a borga com as meninas e os rapazes queres vir?

Eu: Da ultima vez que fui para borga cheguei ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, mas eu vou á mesma.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

A fénix reaparece das cinzas com o terceiro capitulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------------

Temari abriu os olhos. O que estava ela a fazer? Não conhecia aquele rapaz de lado nenhum e estava a beijá-lo? Só podia estar doida. Separou-se dele e desviou o olhar para o chão.

Temari: Desculpa. Não devia ter feito isto.

Shikamaru: Estás á vontade para o fazer sempre que quiseres. – ainda abananado.

Temari: Deixa de ser parvo. Nunca mais vai acontecer. – corada até ao ultimo fio de cabelo.

Shikamaru: tira-lhe o elástico de cabelo da mão. – Queres apostar como vai acontecer?

Temari: Porque não vais dar uma curva, preguiçoso?

Shikamaru: Vai tu, problemática. Até amanhã. – vai embora.

Ela deu um berro e seguiu na direcção oposta a passos pesados. Tinha-o beijado e no segundo seguinte já discute com ele? (**onde é que eu já vi isto?**) Sinceramente tinha mesmo perdido o juízo.

**Noutro lado qualquer.**

TenTen estava a sair da tenda com os olhos postos num papel que nem vê que Neji andava na mesma direcção com as mãos nos bolsos e olhos no céu. (**passou demasiado tempo com o Shika.**) Os dois chocam e caiem redondos no chão.

TenTen: MAS SERÁ QUE ESTÁS CEGO?

Neji: VÊ POR ONDE ANDAS!

TenTen: abre os olhos. – Ah, és tu.

Neji: Também gosto de te ver. – sarcástico.

Os dois levantam-se e desviam o olhar um do outro.

Neji: O que estás a fazer acordada a estas horas?

TenTen: Não consigo dormir. E tu?

Neji: Mesma razão. O que é isso na tua mão? – aponta para o papel.

TenTen: Um desenho. O Konohamaru desenhou para mim. Queres vir comigo até á tenda da comida beber um café?

Neji: Parece-me bem.

Os dois começam a caminhar em direcção a uma das tendas em silêncio. Ninguém queria falar, não queriam falar ou tinham vergonha. Quando chegaram á tenda TenTen preparou duas chávenas de café e entregou uma a Neji.

Neji: Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

TenTen: Claro. Vê lá o que perguntas.

Neji: Como te metes-te nisto?

TenTen: A minha mãe. Ela era voluntária numa instituição de mulheres vitimas de violência doméstica, então levava-me com ela. Quando cresci fui para medicina na faculdade conheci a Temari e inscrevemo-nos juntas nesta organização. Tu foste obrigado, isso já eu sei. Porquê?

Neji: Eu sou suposto ser herdeiro de uma sucursal de hospitais, o meu pai acha e a minha mãe concorda, que eu não tenho bondade suficiente. Absurdo.

TenTen: Porque será que eu concordo com eles? É só um _feeling_ que se os conhece-se me ia dar bem com eles.

Neji: Obrigado pelo apoio. – bebe um bocado de café.

TenTen: Eu acho muito bem que te tentem meter mais bondade nessa cabecinha. Tu sabes ser bondoso, só precisas de aprender a deixar que a bondade saia.

Neji: Isso soa a muita conversa de chácha.

TenTen: És muito arrogante. Boa noite. – sai da tenda.

Neji: Vemo-nos amanhã.

**No dia seguinte.**

Temari e TenTen tinham-se levantado cedo e andavam ás voltas pela cidade. Tudo destruído, pessoas por todo a lado a tentarem salvar coisas dos escombros.

TenTen: Isto tá mesmo mau. – é completamente ignorada. – Estás a ouvir?

Temari: Sim.

TenTen: Mentirosa. Estás estranha. O que aconteceu?

Temari: Eu meio que beijei o Shikamaru. – sussurra.

TenTen: NANI? – manda um berro que até os marcianos em Marte ouviram.

Temari: Ouviste bem. – corada.

TenTen: Tu beijaste-o? Tás doida?

Temari: Aparentemente. – encabulada.

TenTen: Tu nem o conheces direito. Como foste capaz de o beijar?

Temari: Ai sei lá. Estava vulnerável, acabamos a falar do meu pai e aí a coisa complicou-se. Ele abraçou-me e acabamos por nos beijar. Nada de mais.

TenTen: Nada de mais? Tu beijaste-o. Assim do nada.

Temari: Eu já me sinto mal sem tu a dares-me lições de moral.

Antes de TenTen puder contestar um grande grito fez com que desviassem o olhar para a frente. Só tiveram tempo de ver uma rapariga correr para dentro de um prédio e um homem a tentar impedi-la. As duas correram para lá.

Temari: O que aconteceu?

Homem: A minha filha. Ela tem 16 anos. Tirem-na de lá por favor. Esse prédio já é velho e com isto que aconteceu ficou pior.

Temari: Como é que ela se chama? – tenta acalmar o homem.

Homem: Maya.

TenTen andou para dentro do prédio. Estava claramente abandonado, o que é que a rapariga poderia querer ali de dentro?

TenTen: MAYA! – olha em volta. – MAYA!

Encontrou a rapariga ajoelhada no chão a guardar coisas numa mala.

TenTen: Maya. – ajoelha-se ao lado da rapariga. – O que estás a fazer?

Maya: Quem é você? O que quer?

TenTen: Você? – tom brincalhão. – Não sou assim tão velha. Temos de sair daqui. O prédio pode ruir a qualquer momento. Agarra nisso e vamos.

A rapariga agarrou na mala e começou a caminhar ao lado de TenTen. Antes de puderem chegar á saida, o prédio começou a tremer. TenTen puxou a rapariga para se encostar na parede abraçando-a de seguida.

Do lado de fora Temari mandou as pessoas irem para longe e começou a correr para dentro do prédio.

Temari: TENTEN!

O prédio ruiu. Temari caiu quando a terra tremeu.

Depois de se recompor levantou-se e começou a ir na direcção dos escombros. Começou a desviar as pedras á procura de TenTen. Quando desviou uma pedra enorme encontrou o corpo de TenTen, desmaiada e com uma ferida enorme na testa. Ela puxou-a e tapou-lhe a ferida com a mão.

Temari: Ten-chan, acorda.

TenTen: Au! O maldito prédio caiu-me em cima certo?

Temari: Certo. Vamos tirar-te daqui.

TenTen: Espera. A rapariga. A Maya. Onde está ela?

Temari: Ela está bem. – olha para as pessoas a tirarem Maya dos escombros. – Vamos levar-te para o acampamento.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

TenTen: AU! Estás a magoar-me.

Temari: Desculpa. Por favor TenTen, és médica. Deixa de choramingar e deixa-me acabar de te dar os pontos na ferida.

TenTen: Isso dói. Agora já entendo porque é que as crianças se fartam de berrar quando levam pontos. AU! Cuidado.

Antes de Temari enterrar a mão na cara de TenTen, os dois rapazes entraram na tenda médica com caras preocupadas.

Shikamaru: Vocês estão bem? Soubemos o que aconteceu.

TenTen: Estamos bem. Tirando a parte que um prédio me caiu em cima. Ainda não sei como se safei apenas com um corte na testa e umas nódoas negras. AU! Podes parar de olhar para o Shikamaru e tomar atenção ao que fazes?

Temari: Está mas é calada. – corada.

Neji: Porque não fazes uma pausa? Eu acabo isto aqui.

Temari levantou-se do banco e saiu sendo seguida por Shikamaru. Neji tomou o seu lugar e continuou a cozer a ferida de TenTen.

TenTen: Não sabia que sabias o que fazer nestes casos. – desvia o olhar.

Neji: Eu disse-te que era herdeiro de uma sucursal de hospitais. – mete-lhe um penso na testa. – Tenho de aprender. Ou melhor tive de aprender.

TenTen: Obrigado.

Neji: Como tu dizes, preciso de deixar a bondade sair.

TenTen: O que tu precisas na realidade é de uma mulher. – cora ao perceber o que diz.

Neji: Estás a candidatar-te ao lugar? – sorriso sexy.

TenTen: Arrogante. – sussurra.

Neji: Tens noção que eu ouvi certo?

Ele ri-se ao notar que ela corou ainda mais.

Neji: A Temari já deu um olhada nas nódoas negras?

TenTen: Não. Tenho uma que me dói no ombro.

Neji: Tira a camisola. Não olhes para mim assim. Se queres que eu veja isso, vais ter de tirar a camisola.

Com muito custo ela tirou a camisola, arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos masculinas tocarem-lhe o ombro. Sentiu dor quando ele pressionou a pele.

TenTen: AU! Cuidado.

Neji: Desculpa. – começa a massagar os ombros dela. – Melhorou?

TenTen: Sim. – fecha os olhos.

Sentiu-se leve. Ali com ele, sentia-se leve, feliz e contente. Ele parou de lhe massagar os ombros.

TenTen: Não pares.

Neji surpreendeu-se com o pedido mas continuou. Os dois deixaram-se levar, Neji poisou os lábios no pescoço de TenTen e ela fechou os olhos. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e ficou de frente com ele, olhando-o nos olhos perolados. Aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Agarrou-se ao corpo dele esquecendo-se que estava sem camisola. Neji agarrou-a pela cintura puxando-a para mais perto de si pedindo por mais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------

Quem quer dar reviews?

Não foi lá muita coisa nem sei se ficou algo decente.

TenTen entra pelo meu quarto a dentro.

Eu: Tu também? Já não me chegava a Temari.

TenTen: Porque é que o prédio teve de cair em cima de mim? Porque é que tive de beijar o Hyuuga enquanto estava sem camisola?

Eu: Porque eu mando nesta fic. Fora daqui. Tenho mais de fazer.


	4. Chapter 4

Lá vem o capitulo 4 com direito a conversa de balneário.

-/-

TenTen abriu o fecho do casaco de Neji e puxou-o com força fazendo-o sair. Ele empurrou-a fazendo-a encostar no poste no centro da tenda e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Neji: Eu te quero.

TenTen sorriu maliciosamente. Isto ia ser bom.

(**quer dizer, a outra leva um sermão só por ter beijado o Shikamaru, ela vem e já vai dormir com o Neji. A hipócrisia é uma coisa tão feia.**)

**Noutro lado qualquer com a Temari e o Shikamaru.**

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio. Queriam falar mas depois do que tinha acontecido na outra noite não tinham assunto.

Shikamaru: Então…tu estás bem? – tenta quebrar o gelo.

Temari: Estou.

Shikamaru: Tens a certeza? Pareces…distante.

Temari: Estou só a pensar.

Shikamaru: Pensar é problemático. Dá muito trabalho.

Temari: É mesmo preguiçoso.

Shikamaru: Acredita que quando me conheceres melhor, vais deixar de pensar assim. – sorriso malicioso.

Temari riu para disfarçar o nervosismo. Não podia negar que sentia uma vontade imensa de o conhecer melhor.

Shikamaru: Estás nervosa. Não me digas que foi pelo que eu disse?

Temari: O Mundo não gira em teu redor. E eu não estou nervosa.

Shikamaru: Estás sim.

Temari: Não estou, não estou e não estou. – aproxima-se perigosamente dele.

Shikamaru: Estás sim, estás sim e estás sim. – aproxima-se ainda mais dela.

Temari: Não, não e não. – chega-se ainda mais perto.

Só percebeu que estava perto demais quando sentiu os lábios de Shikamaru sobre os seus uma vez mais. Como sabia bem ter os lábios dele junto com os seus, fez ouvidos moucos á vozinha no interior do seu cérbero e agarrou o corpo do rapaz com força. Para o inferno com os sermões de TenTen, para o inferno com a vozinha interior, ela queria estar com Shikamaru.

Olhos nos olhos e ofegantes eles afastaram-se.

Shikamaru: Pensava que isto nunca mais iria acontecer. – coça a nuca.

Temari: Pois mas aconteceu, condena-me por isso. – corada.

Shikamaru: Eu até que gosto de ti e dos teus beijos. – corado que nem um tomate. – Mas continuas a ser uma das maiores problemáticas que já conheci.

Temari: Não te estiques. Preguiçoso. – vira-se de costas para ele.

Shikamaru: Problemática. – abraça-a pelas costas.

Temari: Não me abraçes dessa maneira assim do nada. – foge dos braços dele.

…: TEMARI-SAN!

Os dois foram interrompidos por uma rapariga, não mais nova que Temari, que corria na direcção deles.

Temari: Ai mãe, eu até tenho medo do que esta tem para dizer.

Rapariga: Temari-san, as crianças armaram confusão. Começaram uma guerra de comida.

Temari: Que mal fiz eu a Kami-sama? Preguiçoso, vai-me procurar a TenTen e diz para ela ir ter comigo.

Shikamaru: Ela tá com o Neji. E se eles…tu sabes. – faz um gesto nada bonito com a mão.

Temari: A TenTen não é dessas coisas. Vai lá.(**isso pensa ela.**)

Shikamaru: Se eu ficar traumatizado, tu vais pagar a terapia.

Temari vai embora e Shikamaru vai para o lado contrário.

Aqui só para nós, eu acho que o Shikamaru vai ficar mesmo traumatizado.

**Numa tenda algures no acampamento.**

Qual será a melhor frase para descrever o que aconteceu ali?

TenTen estava encostada no poste que segurava a tenda com as pernas em volta da cintura de Neji. Os dois ofegantes e suados. Ele tinha o rosto enterrado no pescoço da mulher, as costas arranhadas e o cabelo longo grudado na cara e nos ombros.

Neji: TenTen? TenTen?

TenTen:Hun? – tenta normalizar a respiração.

Neji:Isto foi…isto foi…

TenTen: Óptimo, espantoso, maravilhoso. Nunca pensei que estar contigo fosse tão bom. Como é que uma pessoa arrogante como tu me pode deixar desta maneira?

Neji: Ainda á pouco o arrogante aqui, fez-te gemer e gritar. – coloca-a no chão.

TenTen: Continuas a ser arrogante. – começa a vestir-se.

Neji: Faz parte da minha personalidade.

TenTen: Personalidade da porcaria. – começa a arranjar o cabelo.

Neji: Eu ouvi.

Uma mão entrou pela entrada da tenda, depois o braço e por fim o resto corpo. Shikamaru entrou na tenda com uma mão cobrindo os olhos.

Shikamaru: Vocês estão decentes? Ou nem lá perto?

Neji: Podes tirar a mão dos olhos. Aqui ninguém está nu.

Shikamaru: tira a mão dos olhos. – Ainda bem. Ó TenTen, a Temari precisa da tua ajuda.

TenTen: Para?

Shikamaru: Qualquer coisa crianças, guerra de comida. – como se fosse a coisa mais normal do Mundo.

TenTen: E tu falas com essa normalidade? Além de ser um desperdicio de mantimentos, não são vocês que vão ter de limpar tudo depois. Eu só me lixo nesta vida. – saí da tenda a bufar que nem um touro raivoso.

Neji: Porque tás a olhar para mim assim?

Shikamaru: Tu estás a fazer aquele olhar.

Neji: Que olhar?

Shikamaru: Aquele olhar que fazes quando estás satisfeito.

Neji: Han?

Shikamaru: O olhar de sexo pronto. Não negues, eu conheço-te muito bem.

Neji: Olhar de sexo? Tu só podes estar a brincar.

Shikamaru: Não estou. Quando estás satisfeito ou acabas-te de…pronto, as tuas sobrancelhas ficam rectas.

Neji: Agora estás a assustar-me. Á quanto tempo te sentes atraído por outros homens?

Shikamaru: Tu estás parvo?

Neji: Estava a brincar. Não precisas de te zangar.

**Com Temari.**

Ela chegou á tenda onde as crianças estavam a comer, o queixo caiu. Tudo sujo, crianças em cima das mesas a atirarem comida uns aos outros. Por uns momentos ela pensou em sorrir mas o pensamento evaporou-se quando levou com um coisa na cara.

Temari: QUEM FOI A PESTE? – começa a limpar o rosto.

Ao contrário do esperado, que seria as crianças ficarem em sentido, elas riram-se como nunca. TenTen apareceu do nada e ao ver a cara da amiga suja começou a rir-se.

Temari: Tu ris-te porque não és tu quem tem…- cheira os resto de comida nos dedos. -…feijoada na cara.

TenTen: É bom demais para não rir.

SPLASH!

TenTen levou com um prato de feijoada na cara. Temari riu-se que nem uma perdida. Ao contrário de Temari ela viu quem foi a peste que lhe atirou o prato de feijoada.

TenTen: KONOHAMARU!

Konohamaru: Não te zangues TenTen. É tudo brincadeira. – atira mais um prato.

**Algumas horas depois.**

As duas estavam cobertas de comida. Shikamaru e Neji chegam e já se preparavam para perguntar o que raio tinha acontecido.

TenTen: Nem perguntem.

Neji: Vocês estão bem?

Temari: Óptimas. Apenas cheiramos um pouco a feijoada.

Shikamaru: E as crianças?

TenTen: Fugiram antes de eu ter a chance de lhes chegar a roupa ao pêlo e depois de nos bombardearem com feijoada.

Neji: Vocês precisam de um banho. Urgente.

Temari: Jura? Ainda não tinhamos reparado.

Neji: O sarcasmo era dispensável.

TenTen: Parem de discutir. Anda lá. Vamos tomar banho.

Ela puxou Temari para longe dos rapazes. No campo havia chuveiros destinados aos voluntários. Temari estava a despir-se quando uma coisa a chamou á atenção.

Temari: Que cheiro é este? – começa a cheirar o ar.

TenTen: Han?

Temari: És tu. – começa a cheirar perto da amiga. – É perfume de homem.

TenTen: Perfume de homem? Tu estás doida?

Temari: E está misturado com outra coisa. Tu cherias a sexo.

TenTen: O sexo tem cheiro?

Temari: Admite que tu dormiste com alguém. – entra para o chuveiro.

TenTen: Eu não dormi com ninguém. – entra para o outro chuveiro. – Como poderia? Onde iria eu dormir com alguém? Durmo na mesma tenda que tu.

Temari: Dormiste sim. Eu sei que sim eu conheço-te.

TenTen: Está bem dormi.

Temari: Eu sabia. Foi o Neji não foi? Tu tens cá uma lata. Dás-me um sermão por eu ter beijado o Shikamaru e agora vens e dormes com o Neji? Sinceramente.

TenTen: Ele tem uma coisa que me atraí, que me deixa fora de mim.

Temari: A isso chama-se desejo sexual. Então foi alguma coisa de jeito? – sorriso malicioso.

TenTen: Foi óptimo. Ele é tão carinhoso mas ao mesmo tempo é um tigre.

Temari: Uh! Mas desculpa que te diga és uma hipócrita. – saí do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha.

TenTen: Não me chames nomes. – saí do chuveiro também enrolada numa toalha.

Temari: Estou só a dizer, e não me digas que é mentira. Tu sabes muito bem que é verdade. És uma hipócrita.

TenTen: Pronto está bem sou hipócrita e então? Condena-me á forca por isso.

Temari: Ela admitiu que era um hipócrita, aleluia.

TenTen: Que piada. Desculpa lá ter-te dado o sermão.

Temari: Não tens de te desculpar. Eu até entendo o teu ponto de vista, mas da próxima vez não me dês sermões se estás a pensar dormir com o Neji depois.

TenTen: Está bem, está bem.

**Muito tempo depois, já de noite.**

As duas estão a dormir na tenda quando alguém entra e começa a abaná-las.

Temari: Eu não quero ir para a escola hoje mãe. Os outros meninos gozam com o meu penteado.

…: Mãe o tanas. Vá lá acordem.

TenTen: Yoko? – sonolenta. (**Yoko é uma das outras médicas lá no campo de voluntários.**)

Yoko: Têm de vir rápido.

Temari: O que aconteceu? – boceja.

Yoko: Começou tudo de novo.

TenTen: O que começou de novo?

Yoko: A guerra. Os soldados da cidade inimiga estão a atacar. Venham rápido.

Elas as duas entram em pânico. Vestiram as primeiras coisas que lhe vieram á mão e sairam da tenda. Toda a gente andava a correr de um lado para o outro, aos gritos e aterrorizada.

Yoko: Tragam toda a gente para a tenda médica. De lá vamos para um abrigo. O portão não vai aguentar muito mais tempo.

Yoko correu na direcção na direcção da tenda médica deixando-as sozinhas.

Temari: Vai por esse lado, eu vou por aqui.

TenTen: Tem cuidado.

Temari: Tu também.

Elas separaram-se. No caminho encontravam pessoas e mandavam-mas para a tenda médica.

…: Temari!

Ela virou-se na direcção da voz. Shikamaru corria na direcção dela. Temari correu na direcção dele também.

Temari: Estás bem?

Shikamaru: Estou. E tu?

Temari: Também. Encontras-te mais alguém.

Shikamaru: Para aquele lado não á ninguém.

POW!

Foi a única coisa que Temari ouviu, depois Shikamaru caiu aos seus pés.

Temari: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ajoelha-se ao lado dele. – Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Não morras por favor. Não me deixes.

Ela começou a aplicar pressão na ferida do peito dele.

Temari: começa a chorar. – Shikamaru, não adormeças. Abre os olhos. SHIKAMARU!

-/-

Sim, o Shika levou um tiro. Será que o deixo morrer, será que não?

É apedrejada pelas fangirls do Shika.

Estava a brincar, claro que ele vive. Só o ia matar se quisesse assinar a minha sentença de morte.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Cá vai o capitulo 5. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer com o Shika.

-/-

Na tenda médica toda a gente estava em pânico. Todos com medo de morrerem.

TenTen estava na entrada da tenda á espera que Temari voltasse quando Neji apareceu.

Neji: Andava á tua procura. Estás bem?

TenTen: Estou. E tu?

Neji: Também. Não consigo encontrar o Shikamaru em lado nenhum.

TenTen: Eu também não sei da Temari. Estou a ficar preocupada.

Neji: Não fiques. Eles tão bem de certeza. (**ah doce engano.**)

TenTen: Mas eu preciso de ver que eles tão bem. Preciso que eles estejam aqui.

Neji: Então se tu precisas disso, vamos á procura deles.

TenTen: Nós não podemos sair daqui.

Neji: Ninguém precisa de saber.

E eles saem á procura da Temari e do Shikamaru.

**Com Temari e Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru estava deitado no chão a esvair-se em sangue. Temari chorava tentando estacar o sangue que saía da ferida do peito dele.

Temari: Não adormeças. Shikamaru, olha para mim. Não adormeças.

Shikamaru: com dificuldade em falar. – Tema…Temari…- tosse.

Temari: Não fales. Poupa as tuas forças. Apenas mantém os olhos abertos e continua a respirar.

Ela tirou o casaco que tinha e meteu-o no peito dele tentando mais uma vez estacar o sangue. Neji e TenTen apareceram a correr. Ajoelharam-se ao lado dela.

TenTen: O que aconteceu? Tu tás bem?

Temari: Estou bem. Ele levou um tiro. – chora ainda mais.

Neji: Temos de o tirar daqui. Ele não vai aguentar aqui. Se o levar-mos para a tenda podemos salva-lo. TenTen, ajuda-me a levantá-lo.

Os dois levantaram Shikamaru com o cuidado de não o fazerem sangrar mais e começaram a caminha lentamente para a tenda médica. Quando estavam perto Temari entrou na tenda.

Temari: Precisamos de uma cama.

As pessoas logo esvaziaram uma cama, Neji e TenTen deitaram-no lá. Mais alguns médicos vieram trabalhar nele.

Neji: TenTen, vai ter com a Temari. Ela precisa de ti.

TenTen: Não o deixes morrer. Se ele morre, ela vai-se abaixo.

Ela afastou-se para junto de Temari que estava sentada no chão num canto, abraçada aos joelhos e a chorar. Antes dela puder chegar jundo dela, Yoko interceptou-a.

Yoko: TenTen, parece que os soldados inimigos se retiraram. Ele foi a única baixa?

TenTen: Não fales como se ele estivesse morto. Mas sim, acho que ele foi a única baixa.

Yoko: Temos de tomar medidas imediatas. Reforçar a segurança e os portões. Vamos começar a levar as pessoas de volta para as tendas. Vê se consegues acalmar a Temari. – vai embora.

TenTen voltou a caminhar para junto de Temari. Sentou-se junto dela e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros puxando-a para si.

TenTen: Vá lá Tema. Pára de chorar. Não o vais ajudar assim.

Temari: Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo.

TenTen: Vá lá Tema. Pensa em coisas boas.

Temari: Eu não quero que ele morra.

TenTen: Ele não vai morrer.

Temari: Eu gosto realmente dele. Eu quero estar com ele. Depois do desastre da minha última relação, mentalizei-me que os homens eram trastes e que nunca mais me iria apaixonar. Mas ele é diferente.

TenTen: Mas o teu último namorado era um traste. Pensa positivo.

Temari: É dificil.

TenTen: Tenta.

**Dia seguinte.**

Temari tinha adormecido sentada numa cadeira junto á cama de Shikamaru, esperando que ele acordasse. E ele acordou. Shikamaru acordou cedo de manhã. Tirou a mão debaixo das de Temari e fez uma festa nos cabelos dela. Não se podia mexer muito, acabou por gemer de dor. Temari acordou e sorriu.

Temari: Shika. – abraça-o com cuidado.

Shikamaru: Estás bem? – sussurra.

Temari: Estou. Pensava que te tinha perdido. – descansa a cabeça no ombro dele.

Shikamaru: Tens medo de me perder? Tu gostas de mim? (**acabou de levar um tiro e preocupa-se em saber se ela gosta dele?**)

Temari: Gosto. Gosto muito de ti. Tive medo que tu morresses.

Shikamaru: Mas não morri. Estou aqui e ainda vais ter de me aturar por muito tempo. Agora podes ajudar-me a levantar?

Temari: Não devias levantar-te.

Shikamaru: Eu só me quero sentar. – começa a levantar-se.

Temari: Ainda vais abrir os pontos. – ajuda-o a sentar-se na cama.

Shikamaru olhou para o peito e passou a mão pelo penso. Lembrou-se da dor, de cair no chão e a última coisa de que se lembra foi de ver Temari chorar e falar para ele não fechar os olhos.

Shikamaru: Doeu que se farta.

Temari: Queres uma recordação? – mostra-lhe a bala que extraíram de dentro dele.

Shikamaru: Afasta essa coisa. Já causou dor suficiente. Chega aqui. – chega-se para o lado dando espaço para ela se sentar junto dele.

Temari: senta-se junto dele.

Shikamaru: Não gostei de te ver chorar. Não quero que chores na minha frente nunca mais.

Temari: Apenas te mantém vivo e nunca mais me vais ver chorar.

E eles ficaram ali abraçados e curtirem o momento.

Todo o restante campo ainda estava a dormir. Numa tenda para lá no meio, Neji dormia com o braço sobre a cintura de TenTen que estava de costas para ele. Abriu os olhos perolados que foram de encontro ás costas nuas da mulher ao seu lado. Deslizou a mão desde a cintura até aos cabelos afastando-os das costas. Começou a trilhar beijos pelos ombros, a nuca e as costas. Ela riu fazendo Neji sorrir.(**quer dizer, o outro leva um tiro quase que morre, a outra quase que se desfaz em lágrimas a pensar que ele ia morrer e estes dois aqui no maior marmelanço. É nestas alturas que se descobrem os verdadeiros amigos.**)

TenTen: Isso faz cócegas.

Neji: Eu sei.

TenTen: vira-se para ele. – Será que ele já acordou?

Neji: Se não acordou deve estar quase. Não conseguiste convencer a Temari a ir para a tenda?

TenTen: Não. Ela quis ficar com ele. Acho que morria de ansiedade se fosse para a tenda.

Neji: Ela gosta mesmo dele?

TenTen: Gosta. Está mesmo apaixonada. Ela não se apaixona facilmente, quando se apaixona normalmente é pelo tipo mais rasca que podes encontar. E quando se fartam dela, ela farta-se de chorar e gritar e jurar que nunca mais se vai apaixonar. Ele não a vai magoar pois não?

Neji: Ele também está farto de sofrer nas mãos de mulheres que não entendem o valor dele. Ele não a vai magoar, se reparares nos olhos dele quando olha para a Temari, vês que ele gosta mesmo dela. Não é capaz de a magoar.

TenTen: E tu és capaz de me magoar?

Neji: Só se tu me magoares também. – toca-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos.

TenTen: Nunca te vou magoar. Não seria capaz, mas aviso-te já…Se tu me magoas a Temari é capaz de te matar.

Neji: E tenho imenso medo da Temari sabes.

TenTen: Devias ter. – abraça-o.

Ele rolou os corpos deixando TenTen por cima dele. Afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos e beijou-a. As linguas dançavam juntas e as mãos passeavam pelos corpos. Neji afastou-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

Neji: Eu te amo.

Ela surpreendeu-se. Ele disse que a ama? (**sim, ele disse que te ama. Diz alguma coisa mulher, não fiques aí feita parva.**)

TenTen: Eu também.

E eles beijaram-se de novo.

**Na tenda médica.**

Temari estava sentada na cama abraçada com Shikamaru quando alguém começou a gritar. Ela foi em direcção a uma cama lá para o meio e encontrou Takeshi (**aquele menino no segundo capitulo, primo do Konohamaru.**)

Temari: O que aconteceu?

Takeshi: Pesadelo.

Temari: Anda cá.

Ela pegou no menino ao colo e levou-o para junto da cama de Shikamaru. Sentou-se na cadeira com ele no colo.

Temari: Shikamaru, este é o meu amigo Takeshi. Takeshi, este é o Shikamaru.

Takeshi: Também tens um dói-dói? – aponta para o penso no peito de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: O meu dói-dói é maior do que o teu e dói muito mais.

Temari: Shika, ficas aqui com ele um bocadinho? Tenho de ir ver da TenTen e dizer ao Neji que já acordas-te.

Ela saiu deixando os dois sozinhos. Demorou para começarem a falar mas quando começaram não se calaram. Temari ainda não tinha ido embora estava a ver pela entrada da tenda e não pode deixar de sorrir.

-/-

Quem quer dar reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Cá vai o capitulo 6.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

Temari caminhava pelo acampamento com os olhos postos no chão. Estava contente, Shikamaru tinha acordado e estava bem. Mas também tinha a ver com o facto dele ter jeito para crianças.

Temari: pensamento. – _Eu estou a ficar doida. Tou a pensar em ter filhos com ele. Miúda, apanhas-te Sol a mais._

Chocou com alguém. Era TenTen.

Temari: Então, eu vou á tenda nada de ti. Fui aos chuveiros e nada e tu…Espera lá, tu tás com aquela cara e cheiras a sexo outra vez.

TenTen: Sim, e depois? Dormi com ele de novo e então? Podes vir com os teus sermões à vontade. Nada me vai abalar hoje.

Temari: EH LÁ! O que aconteceu?

TenTen: Ele disse que me ama.

Temari: Ele o quê? – completamente chocada. – Tretas, não acredito. Uma pessoa arrogante como ele é incapaz de dizer isso.

TenTen: Problema teu. Foi o que ele disse.

Temari: Vou fingir que acredito. Olha, se o encontrares por aí diz que o Shika acordou.

TenTen: Ele acordou? Está bem?

Temari: Está. Estava mais preocupado em saber se eu gostava dele.

TenTen: E tu? O que disses-te?

Temari: Eu disse que gostava muito dele. Eu vou mudar de roupa. Encontramo-nos por aí.

TenTen: Sim, sim. Vai, vai.

As duas separaram-se. Temari foi até á tenda, agarrou numa muda de roupa e foi até ao sitio dos chuveiros.

TenTen estava a caminhar para a tenda da comida quando Neji apareceu. Ela não reparou que ele estava atrás dela, Neji tapou-lhe os olhos. TenTen assustou-se e até deu um salto.

Neji: Não precisas de te assustar, sou só eu.

TenTen: Mas não teve graça. Eu ia tendo um treco. Podes destapar os meus olhos? Eu não gosto do escuro.

Neji: destapa-lhe os olhos. – Então onde é que ias?

TenTen: Tomar o pequeno almoço. Antes que me esqueça, a Temari disse-me para te dizer que o Shikamaru acordou.

Neji: Obrigado Kami-sama.

TenTen: Ámen. Acompanhas-me no pequeno almoço? Depois vamos ver o Shikamaru.

Neji: Claro.

Os dois começam a caminhar. Neji dá-lhe a mão entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. Ela corou mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Neji e TenTen estavam junto da cama de Shikamaru a falar com ele.

Neji: Então, não foi desta que morres-te.

Shikamaru: Ainda vão ter de me aturar por muito tempo. Vou ter de ficar encarcerado nesta tenda por muito mais tempo?

Neji: Vais, os pontos não estão sarados. Além de que a Temari era capaz de ter um troço se te visse a andar por aí.

TenTen: E depois eu é que tenho de a aturar. Falando nela não a viste, só assim por acaso? Eu falei com ela hoje de manhã mas não a vi mais.

Shikamaru: Ela adormeceu aqui de manhã, depois de me deixar a fazer de _babysitter_ foi-se embora e não a vi mais.

TenTen: Já me estava a perguntar o porquê do Takeshi estar a dormir no teu colo.

Shikamaru: Aí tens a resposta á tua pergunta.

Do nada Temari entrou na tenda com uma rapariga ás costas. TenTen olhou para o rosto da rapariga e quase teve um treco. Maya (**aquela miudita que a Ten-chan foi atrás e lhe valeu um prédio cair-lhe em cima.**) estava inconsciente.

Temari: Podem parar de olhar feitos parvos e arranjar uma cama? Ele pode não parecer mas é pesada.

TenTen: O que aconteceu? – ajuda-a a deitar Maya na cama.

Temari: O pai dela lembrava-se da minha cara e veio á minha procura. Disse que ela desmaiou de repente. O prédio também caiu em cima dela pode ser hemorragia interna.

TenTen: Vamos ter de a abrir?

Temari: Vamos. Importas-te de nos dar uma ajuda?

Neji: Estás a falar comigo?

Temari: Não, com o vizinho do lado. Claro que é contigo cabeça oca. Temos de a levar para a área esterilizada e ver o que podemos fazer.

Shikamaru: Temari, fica aqui. Precisamos de conversar.

Temari: Shika, agora não dá.

TenTen: Tema, podes ficar aí. Eu e ele damos conta do recado.

Os dois sairam carregando Maya deixando os outros dois sozinhos, bem sozinhos não propriamente, Shikamaru tinha uma criança a dormir no colo. Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama dele.

Temari: Querias falar sobre o quê?

Shikamaru: Primeiro, deixa-me fazer uma coisa. Takeshi. – abana o menino no seu colo. – Takeshi. – o miúda continua a dormir. – Takeshi, miúdo problemático, eu sei que estás acordado. Podes ir saindo do meu colo.

Takeshi: Táva tão bom. – o menino saí resmungando alguma coisa.

Shikamaru: Miúdo problemático.

Temari: Voltando ao nosso assunto.

Shikamaru: Sim. Quando tu dizes que gostas muito de mim, o que significa?

Temari: Significa que gosto muito de ti. Precisas de um dicionário?

Shikamaru: Não. Resposta errada. Eu quero dizer se tu gostas muito de mim como um amigo ou gostas muito de mim ao ponto de me amar?

Ela podia ver nos olhos do rapaz o quanto ele precisava da resposta. O brilho neles denunciava tudo, era o brilho que a mãe tinha nos olhos quando olhava para o pai. Era o brilho que o irmão mais novo tinha nos olhos quando olhava para a noiva. Era o brilho que assinalava que amavamos alguém. Temari imediatamente pensou: Seria essa pessoa ela? Ele amava-a?

Shikamaru: Estou á espera.

Temari engoliu um pouco de saliva e abriu a boca para falar mas nada saiu. Como poderia ela saber se o amava ou não? Sentia borboletas no estômago quando estava com ele, corava de se ele se aproxima-se demais, ficava nervosa se ele tocasse num assunto que envolvesse sexo.

Autora invade os pensamentos da Temari.

Fipa: Olha lá minha grande tosca. O que vai ser preciso para que tu admitas que o amas? Vai ser preciso eu matá-lo? Já foi a choradeira que foi só de escrever a parte em que ele levou o tiro. Não me obrigues a inundar a casa com um mar de lágrimas, porque é isso que vai acontecer se me obrigares a matá-lo para tu admitires.

Temari: Está bem, está bem. Estava só a tentar meter emoção na coisa. Não me apresses.

Fipa: Despacha-te que eu tenho mais que fazer.

Autora abandona os pensamentos da Temari.

Shikamaru: Temari. – passa a mão em frente dos olhos dela. – Estás viva?

Temari: Sim.

Shikamaru: Então? Tu gostas muito de mim como um amigo ou gostas muito de mim ao ponto de ama?

Temari: Espero que isto responda á tua pergunta.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estava aproximando-se o suficiente para o beijar. E o fez. Juntou os lábios num doce beijo. Os dois fecharam os olhos. Shikamaru agarrou os braços dela puxando-a para se sentar no seu colo, ela sentou-se no colo dele. Uma perna para cada lado e continuou a beijá-lo.

Temari: Tu sabes que podemos ser apanhados? – fecha os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele no pescoço.

Shikamaru: Quem se interessa? Eu não posso sair daqui e não posso passar nem mais um segundo sem te ter junto a mim. Além de que isto que estamos a fazer é perfeitamente normal.

Temari: Tens noção que é um atentado ao pudor? – acariciando os braços muscolosos do rapaz.

Shikamaru: Não compliques as coisas, problemática. – continua a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Temari: Da próxima vez que me chamares problemática, vais sofrer as consequências.

Shikamaru: És a _minha _problemática. Minha e de mais ninguém.

Vamos mudar de sitio para não interromper o clima de amor e também para não virar-mos uma Hyuuga Hinata autentica.

**Com Neji e TenTen.**

Os dois tinham acabado de operar Maya. A rapariga estava bem por dentro mas tinha umas coisas estranhas no estômago. Coisas que agora estavam nas mãos de TenTen.

TenTen: O que é isto?

Neji: E eu vou saber?

TenTen: Eu já vi isto. No prédio. Ela estava a meter coisas num saco e tenho a certeza que era isto. Isto é droga.

Neji: Tu achas que ela é um correiro de droga?

TenTen: Acho. E acho que isto pertence aos soldados inimigos e acho que eles atacaram o acampamento á procura dela. E deram um tiro ao Shikamaru por acaso.

Neji: Tens noção que eles são soldados. Não a máfia comandada pelo Padrinho.

TenTen: Tu sabes lá. Hoje em dia tudo tem máfia, corrupção e derivados involvido.

Neji: Tu andas a ver muitos filme e novelas. O que vais fazer?

TenTen: Falar com ela quando acordar. Mas agora vou falar com o pai dela.

Neji: Tem cuidado. Vê lá em que te metes e com quem falas.

TenTen: Sim, sim. Guarda isto. – entrega-lhe o que tinha na mão.

Ela já ia embora mas Neji agarrou-lhe no pulso com a mão livre e puxou-a para si beijando-a. Ela correspondeu. Separou-se a contragosto e andou para longe antes que ele tivesse hipótese de a puxar de volta.

Neji: Não podes fugir de mim para sempre.

Ela riu alto de propósito para que ele ouvisse.

-/-

Ok, é assim, o fim ficou horrivel.

O restante conteudo decidam vocês.


	7. Chapter 7

Cá vai o capitulo 7.

-/-

TenTen andava á imenso tempo á procura do pai de Maya. Só algum tempo depois é que se lembrou de ir ver aos campos de refugiados. Viu um por um e nada. Era como se o homem se tivesse evaporado da face da terra. Decidiu voltar para o acampamento, podia ser que Maya já tivesse acordado. No caminho encontrou Konohamaru a espreitar para dentro de uma tenda.

TenTen: O que é que tu tás a fazer?

Konohamaru: dá um salto. – Nada. – sorriso amarelo.

TenTen: Sim, e eu sou o Pai Natal vestido de rena. O que á aí dentro?

Konohamaru: Nada. Juro. Podes vir brincar comigo e com as outras crianças?

TenTen: pensamento. – _É evidente que ele me está a esconder alguma coisa. Mas é um criança, vamos dar-lhe um desconto._ – E vamos brincar de quê?

Konohamaru: Toca e foge. – toca-lhe no braço. – Estás tu. – começa a correr. (**eu fartava-me de brincar disto quando era pequena.**)

TenTen: HEI! Assim não vale. – começa a correr também.

**Na tenda médica.**

Shikamaru estava deitado de barriga para cima e Temari tinha a cabeça no peito dele. A pele brilhava devido ao suor e as respirações eram ofegantes.

Temari: Como é que um preguiçoso como tu, consegue fazer o que nós acabamos de fazer?

Shikamaru: Eu já te tinha dito que se tu me conhecesses melhor, deixavas de pensar que eu era preguiçoso.

Temari: Eu sei. – aconchega-se no peito dele. – E não podia concordar mais. Realmente és um preguiçoso mas nestas horas que passaram, nem parecias a mesma pessoa.

Shikamaru: Ainda bem que pensas isso. Tu por acaso não sabes quanto mais tempo vou ficar aqui?

Temari: Só mais uns dias. Depois podes voltar para a tenda.

Shikamaru: Quando sair daqui, vou-me mudar para a tua tenda.

Temari: E tencionas fazer o quê com a TenTen?

Shikamaru: Ela que vá para a tenda do Neji. Ele de certeza que não se importa, se calhar até me agradece.

Temari: Agradece de certeza. Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

Shikamaru: Tudo o que quiseres.

Temari: Amas-me?

Ela sabia que ele a amava, tinha visto nos olhos dele. Só queria ouvir da boca dele.

Shikamaru: Para quê isso agora? – corado.

Temari: Eu quero ouvir da tua boca. E não precisas de corar.

Shikamaru: Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito.

Temari: Eu também. – sorriso enorme.

Shikamaru: Eu detesto estragar este momento, mas devias vestir-te. Alguém pode aparecer.

Temari: Não quero. Quero ficar aqui, agarradinha a ti. Para sempre.

Shikamaru: Eu também quero mas alguém pode aparecer. E vai ser pior se for uma criança.

Temari: Odeio admitir que tens razão.

Ela levantou-se e começou a vestir-se sob o olhar atento de Shikamaru. Ele estava deslumbrado, aquela mulher era realmente perfeita. Os cabelos loiros curtos, os olhos verdes e busto farto eram apenas algumas das coisas que faziam com que ele a desejasse e amasse como nunca desejou e amou a outra mulher. Queria ficar junto dela para sempre e nada nem ninguém o iria impedir.

Temari: O que é?

Shikamaru: Nada. Estou só a pensar no quanto tu és bonita.

Temari fica mais corada que um tomate. Depois de se vestir ela chegou-se perto dele e deu-lhe um sauve beijo nos lábios.

Temari: Vou ter de ir. Eu venho ver-te mais logo.

E vai embora.

Quando ia voltar para a sua tenda a única coisa que ouviu antes de ficar tudo escuro foi…

…: ABRAM ALAS!

Caiu redonda no chão e alguém por cima dela. Abriu os olhos e deu de caras com Konohamaru.

Temari: O QUE É QUE TU PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?

Konohamaru: Estou a fugir da TenTen. Estamos a brincar ao toca e foge. Ela vai apanhar-me, tenho de fugir.

O menino levantou-se e fugiu, uns segundos depois TenTen apareceu ofegante.

TenTen: Pode-se saber porque…- inspira e expira. -…porque estás sentada no chão?

Temari: O Konohamaru atirou-me ao chão. Ajuda-me aqui. – estende os braços.

TenTen: ajuda-a a levantar. – Para onde é que ele foi?

Temari: Para ali. – aponta para o lado esquerdo.

TenTen: começa a correr mas pára logo de repente. – AH, deixa estar. Estou a ficar velha para isto.

Temari: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Realmente, olha aí um cabelo branco.

TenTen: HAN? Onde? – começa a tactear a cabeça.

Temari: Estou a gozar. Então, a Maya está bem?

TenTen: Está. Mas nós extraímos umas coisas muito estranhas do estômago dela. Eu acho que é droga.

Temari: Droga? Tu tás boa da cabeça?

TenTen: Mas porque é que ninguém me dá ouvidos? Já o outro diz que é impossivel ser droga.

Temari: Isso é porque eu e ele somos pessoas racionais. Fazemos assim, se for droga eu…- olha em volta como se pensasse em alguma coisa. -…eu pago-te 1000 dólares.

TenTen: Como uma aposta?

Temari: Sim, como uma aposta.

TenTen: Apostado. – cheira o ar. – Á alguma coisa no ar. É um cheiro esquisito…É O CHEIRO DE SEXO! – aponta acusadoramente para Temari.

Temari: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – cobre a boca da amiga com a mão. – Queres falar mais alto? Acho que os pinguins nem te ouviram na Antárctida. Podes falar mais baixo?

TenTen: Tum bjem.

Temari: O quê?

TenTen: Tum bjem.

Temari: O quê?

TenTen: tira-lhe a mão da boca. – Tá…bem.

Temari: Desculpa lá, não percebi das primeiras duas vezes.

TenTen: Como é que querias perceber, com a mão na minha boca?

Temari: Tens razão.

TenTen: Então, como foi? – sorriso malicioso.

Temari: Chega-te mais perto. – TenTen chega-se mais perto. – NÃO É DA TUA CONTA!

TenTen: AI! Não é justo, eu disse-te como foi com o Neji. Diz lá.

Temari: Está bem. Foi…foi…

TenTen: Foi…- incentiva a amiga. – Ainda hoje de preferência.

Temari: Foi…Como é que eu posso dizer? Ele é preguiçoso mas na hora de fazer amor, ninguém o segura.

TenTen: UAU! E eu que achava que os preguiçosos não…- ergue a mão e dobra o dedo indicador.

Temari: Ai que parva.

Muito tempo depois a noite chegou. Toda a gente estava reunida na tenda da comida, como podem imaginar a comer. Bem, nem toda a gente. As pessoas que estavam feridas estavam a comer na tenda médica e Temari como é um querida levou a sua comida para lá para comer junto do Shikamaru. (**tão querida, o que o amor não faz a uma pessoa.**) TenTen e Neji estavam juntos numa mesa a comer.

TenTen: Bolas!

Neji: Quié?

TenTen: Esqueci-me de ir falar com a Maya. Isto é culpa da Temari, ela vai ver.

Neji: Eu falei com ela.

TenTen: Falas-te? O que é que ela disse?

Neji: Tu tinhas razão. É droga.

TenTen: ÁHÁ! – toda a gente ali presente olha para ela. – A Temari deve-me 1000 dólares.

Neji: E ela disse-me porquê. Parece que a cidade inimiga é uma grande capital de droga. A familia dela é muito pobre e parece que lhe prometeram muito dinheiro se ela guardasse uma parte. Quando o prédio foi abaixo ela salvou-se praticamente sem nada, apenas uns arranhões como tu. E como ficou sem sitio para esconder aquilo teve de engolir, e desmaiou porque um dos sacos rebentou. Se a Temari não a tivesse trazido a tempo, ela tinha morrido por _overdose_.

TenTen: Pobre miúda. Até se me parte o coração.

Neji: Ainda não acabei. Ela pediu desculpa.

TenTen: Porquê?

Neji: Os soldados entraram aqui para recuperarem isso. Pensavam que ela estava aqui. Aparentemente só estão bem a fazer mal a alguém e o Shikamaru estava na linha de combate e BUM! Levou um tiro.

TenTen: Bom, ainda á uma coisa boa no meio disto tudo.

Neji: O quê? – intrigado.

TenTen: Ganhei 1000 dólares.

Neji: gota super, hiper, mega gigante.

-/-

Eu pessoalmente não gostei deste capitulo, mas vocês é que sabem.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Cá vai o capítulo 8.

-/-

Na tenda médica Temari e Shikamaru já tinham comido e agora estavam a conversar. Conversavam sobre coisas triviais e riam e sorriam muito, até que duas certas crianças os interromperam. Konohamaru e Takeshi pareciam zangados um com o outro.

Temari: Ui! O que é que aconteceu?

Takeshi: O meu primo é um idiota.

Konohamaru: Idiota és tu.

Temari: HEI! Tento na lingua. Não vale a pena insultarem-se.

Shikamaru: Miúdos problemáticos. Afinal o que é que se passa?

Takeshi: Ele diz que a TenTen-neechan é mais bonita que a Temari-neechan. Eu disse que é mentira e a discução começou.

Temari: Vocês não precisam de discutir por causa disso. (**lá no fundo ela está com o enorme desejo de dar razão ao Takeshi.**)

Konohamaru: Precisamos sim. Ele é um idiota que não tem olhos na cara.

Takeshi: E tu és um idiota que ainda precisa de ajuda para ir á casa de banho. HÁ! Responde a essa.

Temari: Meninos, não discutam. Eu e a TenTen somos igualmente bonitas, agora façam as pazes.

Os dois meninos apertaram as mãos e foram embora brincar com as outras crianças que estavam na tenda médica.

Temari: Crianças.

Shikamaru: Tu estavas desejosa de dar razão ao Takeshi.

Temari: Calúnia.

Shikamaru: Pois, conta-me histórias. Mas se precisas que alguém te diga que tu és bonita, eu digo. Tu és muito bonita. Tu és linda.

Temari: Cala-te. – corada.

Shikamaru: Tá vermelha. – risada.

Temari: Cala-te. – olha para o relógio. – Tá na hora de eu ir dormir.

Shikamaru: Fica aqui comigo, só hoje. – olhinhos de bambi.

Temari: Não faças esse olhar, eu não posso ficar aqui. – levanta-se da cadeira. – Vemo-nos amanhã. Eu te amo.

Shikamaru: Eu também.

Ela baixou-se até ficar na altura dele e beijou-o suavemente. Depois foi embora para a tenda dormir.

Noutro lado qualquer TenTen e Neji caminhavam abraçados.

Neji: Sabes uma coisa?

TenTen: Sei tantas. Mas diz lá.

Neji: Se o meu querido paizinho não tivesse ameaçado que me deserdava, eu não estava aqui. Nunca te tinha conhecido.

TenTen: Quem sabe se nos teriamos conhecido ou não. A vida é feita de coincidências.

Neji: Estamos muito espirituais hoje.

TenTen: É apenas a verdade. Não tem nada de espiritual.

Neji: Se tu o dizes.

Eles pararam em frente da tenta de Neji. Ele já ia a entrar mas TenTen ficou estática a olhar para o horizonte.

Neji: O que é?

TenTen: O que é aquilo?

Ele olhou para um ponto luminoso no céu. Parecia um helicóptero.

Neji: Deve ser um helicóptero.

TenTen: Porque está a descer?

Neji arregalou muito os olhos e puxou-a para si correndo para longe do sítio onde estavam. A única coisa que ela se lembra foi um grande BUM e depois o escuro. Acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça deitada no chão. Levantou-se e olhou em volta, havia gente caída no chão e mais gente a correr de um lado para o outro aos gritos. Levou a mão á cabeça, os pontos da ferida na testa tinham rebentado e agora sangrava novamente. Olhou para o lado e o coração doeu ao ver Neji deitado no chão inconsciente. Andou até ele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

TenTen: Neji! Neji! Acorda!

Neji abriu os bonitinhos e fofinhos olhinhos perolados e olhou para ela. (**peço desculpa pelo comentário.**)

Neji: Estás bem? – tenta levantar-se.

TenTen: Com uma dor de cabeça enorme mas estou bem. E tu?

Neji: Também.

TenTen: O que aconteceu? Tu puxaste-me e depois BUM!

Neji: Bomba. Tivemos sorte que era das pequeninas.

Os dois levantaram-se e olharam em volta.

TenTen: Temos de ver se toda a gente está bem. E…

Neji: O que é?

TenTen: A Maya. Encontra a Temari eu vou ver da Maya.

Neji: Tu não vais a lado nenhum. – segura-lhe o braço.

TenTen: Mas Neji andam á procura dela. Isto foi de certeza uma manobra de diversão.

Neji: Tu estás a sangrar. Tu não vais a lado nenhum sozinha.

TenTen: Então, anda comigo. Mas rápido.

Os dois começaram a andar para a tenda onde Maya estava a recuperar da operação. Quando lá entraram a enfermeira que era suposto estar a tomar conta dela estava inconsciente no chão e a cama estava vazia. TenTen andou até à enfermeira e viu se tinha pulso.

TenTen: Ela está morta. Eu disse que aquilo foi uma manobra de diversão.

Neji: Eu não disse o contrário.

TenTen já ia a dizer alguma coisa mas caiu de tão fraca que estava. Ele agarrou-a antes que ela batesse no chão.

Neji: Isso é o que acontece quando se anda por aí a sangrar. Acho que a ferida se abriu ainda de te levar para a tenda médica e ver desse corte.

TenTen: Mas a Maya…

Neji: A Maya pode esperar. Ela já não tem a droga dentro dela nem com ela, de certeza que não lhe vão fazer mal até que ela lhes diga onde a escondeu.

TenTen: Está bem, convenceste-me. A Temari…

Neji: Ela sabe o que fazer nestas situações.

E ele lá conseguiu arrastar a madame para a tenda médica. Toda a gente que lá estava, estava em pânico. Mais uma vez o acampamento tinha sido atacado, mais uma vez tinham interrompido o sono das pessoas e mais uma vez uma carrada de gente estava ferida ou morta. Quando entraram na tenda passaram pelo meio do grupo de pessoas e sentaram-se numa cama ao lado da de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: O que é que passou com vocês?

TenTen: Em quatro palavras: Bomba e grande Bum!

Shikamaru: Isso explica o porquê da tenda ter tremido. E também o porquê de eu ter dois miúdos problemáticos escondidos debaixo dos meus lençóis.

Neji: Já ia perguntar que montes são esses debaixo dos teus lençóis. – começa a limpar a ferida de TenTen.

Shikamaru: Vocês viram a Temari?

TenTen: Pensamos que ela estava aqui.

Shikamaru: Bem, ela não está.

Neji: Ela já vai aparecer aí, tem calma.

**Noutro lado qualquer, com a pobre da Temari que está estendida no chão.**

Abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu. Sentiu uma dor muito forte do lado esquerdo da barriga, quando olhou para lá viu um pedaço de madeira enterrado na pele. Começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido.

_**Flashback on:**_

Estava a caminhar para a tenda com os olhos na pulseira que tinha no pulso. Tinha-se soltado e ela agora tentava arranjá-la. Desistiu de tentar arranjar a pulseira e meteu-a no bolso. Olhou para a frente e quando ia começar a andar mais depressa…BUM!

Deixou de sentir o chão. Foi projectada para trás com a explosão, quando caiu no chão perdeu os sentidos.

_**Flashback off.**_

Não se lembrava de como aquele pedaço de madeira tinha ido parar ali mas doia que se fartava. Tentou puxar mas só conseguiu fazer com que sentisse mais dor. Mas ela sabia que para se levantar e sair dali tinha de tirar aquilo. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de agarrar mais uma vez o pedaço de madeira. Puxou com força, gritava e mordia o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo tentando em vão amenizar a dor. Quando finalmente o tirou, mandou-o para longe. Cobriu a grande ferida com as mãos tentando estacar o sangue que saía mas ele continuava a sair por entre os seus dedos. Lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos, não iria conseguir levantar-se, iria morrer ali. Iria esvair-se em sangue ali mesmo, sozinha, sem ninguém ao seu lado. Pensou em tudo o que tinha passado até aquele momento. O pai tinha morrido quando ela era nova, a mãe tinha feito de tudo para criar os três filhos sozinha. Os irmãos, agora adultos, eram felizes. O mais novo ia-se casar em breve e o outro já estava casado e com um filho. Pensou em TenTen, a amiga que sempre esteve com ela. Ela agora tinha um homem que a amava. Só pedia a Kami-sama que Neji tomasse bem conta de TenTen. E por último pensou em Shikamaru. As lágrimas que tinha nos olhos cairam. Amava-o tanto, queria tanto que ele estivesse ali ao lado dela neste momento. As forças começavam a desaparecer, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar.

(**pobre Temari, eu sou memo má por lhe estar a fazer isto. E também tanta gente ali a correr de um lado para o outro aos gritos e ninguém repara na rapariga ali deitada a esvair-se em sangue?**)

**Na tenda médica.**

Shikamaru já se tinha levantado e andava de um lado para o outro. Temari já devia estar ali com o resto das pessoas.

Neji: Importas-te de parar de andar às voltas? Estás a meter-nos tontos.

Shikamaru: Como é que tu queres que eu esteja quieto? Ela ainda não está aqui. Eu vou procurá-la.

TenTen: Tu não vais a lado nenhum. – com um saco de gelo na cabeça. – Não podes fazer movimentos bruscos.

Shikamaru: Eu não quero saber. Eu vou procurá-la. – já vai a sair.

TenTen: Neji, por favor vai com ele. Não deixes fazer asneiras e encontra-a por favor. Eu fico aqui com o Konohamaru e com o Takeshi. (**que nesta altura ainda estão escondidos debaixo dos lençóis da cama de Shikamaru.**)

Neji: Está bem. Tu não saías daqui. – beija-lhe a testa.

TenTen: Não vou a lado nenhum.

E ele saí a correr atrás de Shikamaru. Os dois começam a procurar Temari. Depois de muitos minutos, já iam voltar para tenda para ver se ela estava lá quando a viram. Deitada no chão numa grande poça de sangue. O coração de Shikamaru parou de bater naquele momento. Estaria ela morta? Correu para lá. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e começou a tentar acordá-la.

Shikamaru: Temari! Temari!

Neji: Temos de tirá-la daqui. Ela ainda tem pulso mas é muito fraco.

Shikamaru: Temari, acorda por favor.

Ela começou a abrir os olhos muito devagar.

Temari: Shika…

Shikamaru: Estou mesmo aqui. Não vou a lado nenhum.

Neji levantou a mão dela que estava sobre a ferida, era muito profundo. Tinha quase a certeza que ela tinha sido trespassada até ao chão.

Temari: Shika…Eu…Eu…Eu te amo.

Shikamaru: Eu sei. Eu também te amo.

Neji: Temari, temos de tirar-te daqui.

Temari: Eu não consigo andar. – tosse.

Neji: Ele também não conseguia andar quando levou o tiro e nós arranjámos maneira de o levar para a tenda.

Temari: Vão levar-me ao colo?

Shikamaru: Se for preciso.

Temari: Eu sou…- tosse. -…eu sou mais pesada do que pareço.

Shikamaru: Nós arranjamos maneira.

Temari: Eu nunca pensei que iria morrer desta maneira. – risada. – AI! AI! Lembra-me de não rir.

Shikamaru: Tu não vais morrer. Pára de dizer isso.

Temari: Shika, vamos ser racionais. Eu não me vou safar desta.

Shikamaru: Vais sim.

Temari: Não vou não. – tosse. – Diz aos meus irmãos que eu os amo muito. Neji, toma conta da TenTen e diz-lhe que eu a adoro. Shika…eu te amo tanto. Queria ficar contigo para sempre. Eu amo-te.

Shikamaru: Pára de tentar despedir-te. Nós vamos tirar-te daqui.

Mas ela já tinha fechado os olhos novamente. E o aperto na mão de Shikamaru tinha-se soltado.

Shikamaru: Temari! Temari! Não, não, não. Abre os olhos. Continua a falar.

Neji: Ela ainda tem pulso. Temos de a tirar daqui rapidamente.

E eles arranjaram maneira de a levar para a tenda médica. Quando entraram deitaram-na numa cama e com a ajuda de outros médicos tentaram que ela acordasse e deixa-se de sangrar.

-/-

E então?

Detestaram tanto que querem dar um tiro na Autora?

Amaram tanto que ficaram com sede do próximo capítulo e querem abraçar a Autora?

Eu acho que este casal tá embruxado, primeiro o Shika levou um tiro agora a Tema foi trespassada por um pedaço de madeira. É a minha opinião o que é que vocês acham?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Será que a Tema morreu? Será que a Tema viveu? Vamos descobrir.

-/-

Temari já estava em coma á uma semana. As crianças andavam sempre de volta dela esperando que ela acordasse. TenTen passava lá os dias e se Neji não a arrastasse para a tenda passava lá as noites. Shikamaru não saia do lado dela, não comia e não dormia.(**O.O**) Ficava sempre ali, a segurar e apertar a mão dela e esperando que ela apertasse de volta. O estado em que ela estava trouxe-lhe memórias que ele queria esquecer.

**Flashback on:**

Shikamaru estava no que parecia ser um campo de guerra. Toda a gente corria de um lado para o outro, coisas voavam e havia soldados mortos e feridos em tudo o que era chão. Ao seu lado um homem mais ou menos de meia idade, tinha a mão sobre o ombro dele como se lhe quisesse dar apoio.

…: Pronto para uma corridinha até ao outro lado do campo?

Shikamaru: Nunca estive tão pronto, Asuma. O último a chegar paga uma cerveja quando voltarmos para casa.

Asuma: Prepara-te para perder.

Os dois começaram a correr pelo meio dos soldados, das explosões e das coisas voadoras

tentando chegar ao outro lado do campo. Quando estavam muito próximos do outro lado

ouviu-se um tiro, Shikamaru vira-se e vê a arma apontada a si. Num acto de impuso fecha os

olhos esperando a dor que não acaba por chegar. Admirado abre os olhos e vê Asuma à sua frente de costas para si. Caiu no chão de joelhos, Shikamaru agarrou-o antes dele puder cair no chão.

Shikamaru: Asuma! Asuma!

Asuma: Shikamaru…parece que…que não te vou pagar a tal cerveja.

Shikamaru: Não digas asneiras.

Asuma agarrou-lhe na mão e antes de a deixar cair sem vida um isqueiro ficou preso na mão de Shikamaru. E assim ele morreu, nos braços de Shikamaru sem ele poder fazer alguma coisa.

**Alguns meses depois.**

Ele estava em casa, sentado no sofá com o isqueiro na mão quando Neji entrou e se sentou junto dele. Não disseram nada durante um tempo mas Neji quebrou o gelo.

Neji: Falei com a psicóloga. Porque não apareces lá á mais de uma semana?

Shikamaru: Porque não leva a lado nenhum. Aquela imagem não sai da minha mente.

Neji: Tu vens comigo.

Shikamaru: Desculpa? Eu não vou contigo a lado nenhum.

Neji: Vais. Eu vou para Konoha e tu vens comigo.

Shikamaru: Eu vou contigo para onde? Onde raio é Konoha?

Neji: Eu nem sei onde é. Vá, fazer as malas já.

Com muito custo Shikamaru fez as malas e foi com Neji para Konoha, o resto já vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

**Flashback off.**

Limpou a mente destas memórias quando sentiu a mão de Temari mexer-se sob a sua. Imediatamente chamou por TenTen e Neji e estes vieram para junto da cama dela trazendo Takeshi e Konohamaru.

_**Temari's pov on:**_

Onde é que eu estou? O que é que aconteceu? Espera, eu lembro-me de ter frio e de sentir uma dor horrivel na barriga. Será que eu morri? Será que isto é o céu?

_Temari._

Quem está a chamar?

_Temari._

Quem está aí? Responde.

_Sou eu Temari._

Pai? Não, não pode ser. O meu pai está morto.

_Sim, estou morto. Tu estás no limbo. _

Limbo? O que é o limbo?

_Limbo está entre o céu e o inferno. Tu estás à beira da morte. Tens de acordar. Abre os olhos._

Eu não consigo. Eu não tenho forças para abrir os olhos. Eu não consigo.

_Consegues sim, procura forças. Abre os olhos, Temari. Toda a gente está á espera que tu acordes. Abre os olhos. Acorda Temari!_

…: Ela está a acordar! – eu conheço esta voz.

…: Fala mais baixo idiota. – também conheço esta voz.

…: Temari? Estás a ouvir? – a voz que eu queria ouvir.

_**Temari's pov off.**_

Temari: Shika…

Mesmo com a máscara de oxigénio ela conseguiu falar.

Shikamaru: Estou aqui. – aperta-lhe a mão. – Aliás, estamos todos aqui.

Com alguma dificuldade ela olhou em volta. Ao lado de Shikamaru estavam Konohamaru e Takeshi e à frente da cama estavam TenTen e Neji.

Temari: tira a máscara da cara. - Fiquei famosa e não sabia.

TenTen: Tu qualquer dia fazes-me ter um ataque de coração.

Temari riu com alguma dificuldade e quando a amiga se chegou perto dela abraçou-a começando a chorar.

TenTen: Pensava que tinhas ido desta para melhor.

Temari: Também eu. Até já me estava a depedir.

Os dois pequenos meninos chegaram-se mais perto dela.

Konohamaru: Temari-neechan, pensamos que não ias acordar.

Takeshi: Nós chamamos por ti mas tu não acordavas.

Temari: Mas agora já acordei.

Ela olhou para Shikamaru que ainda segurava a sua mão e parecia que não a ia largar tão depressa.

Temari: Importam-se de me deixar a sós com o Shikamaru?

Os outros quatro sairam deixando o casalinho sozinho.

Temari:Quanto tempo ficaste aí?

Shikamaru: Desde que tu estás aqui. Se tu tivesses ficado comigo quando eu te pedi, isto não tinha acontecido.

Temari: Condena-me á forca por isso. – tenta sentar-se.

Shikamaru: Não te podes levantar. Estás muito fraca.

Temari: Está bem, está bem. – volta a deitar-se. – Podes dizer-me quem foi o médico milagroso que me salvou? Eu sei que é preciso ter muita sorte para sobreviver a uma ferida destas. Foi o Neji?

Shikamaru: Não.

Temari: A Yoko?

Shikamaru: Também não.

Temari: Não me digas que foi a TenTen.

Shikamaru: Não. Fui…fui eu.

Ela olhou-o surpreendida. Ele tinha-a salvado? Como é que podia? Apenas um génio conseguiria fazer aquela cirurgia.

Shikamaru: Eu sei que podes estar a estranhar por ter sido eu a salvar-te. Eu proprio admirei-me como consegui voltar a fazê-lo. Só um génio ou alguém expriente é que o podia ter feito. Eu sei que é isso que estás a pensar. O meu QI é suprior a 200, à uns anos fui considerado o melhor médico do mundo. Mas algo que não quero relembrar fez-me incompetente, que nem medicamentos para gripe conseguia passar. Mas ao ver-te ali ferida, quase a morrer, algo dentro de mim renasceu e voltei a relembrar o porque de ter seguido medicina. Tudo para poder salvar as pessoas que mais amo. Para poder-te salvar Temari. Eu amo-te muito, eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados a ver-te morrer. Preciso de ti para sempre ao meu lado. Por favor não te voltes a magoar.

E ele começou a chorar. Temari esticou o braço como se quisesse que ele se chegasse mais perto. Shikamaru chegou perto chegou-se para mais perto da mão dela e Temari puxou a cabeça dele fazendo-o encostar-se na sua barriga. Com muito cuidado para não magoar a rapariga no sitio da ferida ele encostou a cabeça e continuou a chorar enquanto Temari fazia carinho na sua cabeça.

No interior de Temari, ela tinha uma batalha interna. Como é que aquele preguiçoso, que agora chorava no seu colo podia ser um génio? E o qual tinha sido o acontecimento que o tinha feito incompetente?

**Noutro lado qualquer com Neji e TenTen.**

TenTen só lhe faltava saltar de alegria. Neji só sorria, ver a namorada assim era como se fosse uma criança numa loja de doces. Sim, vocês leram bem. Namorada. O Neji pediu a TenTen em namoro e ela aceitou.

Neji: Se continuares a sorrir dessa maneira vais acabar por paralisar os maxilares.

TenTen: Estou contente.

Neji: Deu para perceber.

TenTen: Tens noticias da Maya?

Neji: Não. Desde que a levaram nunca mais a vi nem tive noticias.

TenTen: Eu começo a ficar preocupada.

Neji: Eu procurei todos os dias e nada. Vamos apenas rezar para que ela esteja bem e não te preocupes que qualquer dia ela aparece aí.

TenTen: Espero que sim.

Neji: Vais ver que sim.

TenTen: Tu ficavas da mesma maneira?

Neji: Han?

TenTen: Se fosse eu no lugar da Temari. Ficavas como o Shikamaru?

Neji: Não quero pensar nisso, não aguentaria ver-te naquela situaçao. Se morreses eu morria contigo.

TenTen abraçou-o e disse que o amava. Ela também morreria se fosse ele naquela situação.

Neji: Eu sinto a tua falta.

TenTen: Eu sei. Eu também sinto a tua falta.

E eles foram para um lugar mais reservado para matar saudades um do outro.

-/-

É só de mim ou eu acho que eu acabo cada vez mais capitulos com estes dois a fazerem coisas impróprias para menores?

O fim foi assim ás três pancadas mas acho que ficou decente.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Cá vai o capitulo 10.

-/-

Shikamaru ainda chorava o coração fora e Temari tentava fazê-lo parar de chorar, mas era em vão. Seria assim tão horrivel a memória? Ele chorava tanto que já parecia um bebé a precisar de ser consolado pela mãe.

Temari: Shika, o que aconteceu? É assim tão horrivel?

Shikamaru: É, Temari. É horrivel.

Temari: Queres falar disso?

Shikamaru: Não. Eu só quero esquecer.

Temari: Mas ajuda se falares. – continua a fazer carinho na cabeça dele.

Shikamaru: Não insistas. Eu não quero falar. – levanta-se bruscamente.

Temari ficou assustada com a atitude dele. O preguiçoso que ela amava não estava ali agora, tinha sido substituido por uma pessoa fria e reservada. Ele ainda chorava e Temari começava a querer chorar também.

Neji e TenTen entraram na tenda naquele momento. Neji imediatamente percebeu o porquê do estado de Shikamaru e suspirou pesadamente. Ele sabia a história, sabia o porquê do amigo estar assim.

Neji: Já lhe contaste?

Shikamaru: Não, nem vou contar.

Neji: Se não contas tu, eu conto! – já a perder a paciência.

Shikamaru: Então conta. Só não me faças ouvir. – e vai embora.

Neji: Cabeça dura! Maldito preguiçoso casmurro!

As duas raparigas estavam completamente á nora com o que tinha acontecido ali. Os dois meninos que estavam ali perto foram atrás de Shikamaru deixando os adultos sozinhos.

Temari: Neji, são não fosse muito incómodo poderias contar-me a maldita história?

Neji: Não cabia a mim contar mas aquele preguiçoso casmurro prefere enterrar o passado e guardar tudo para ele. Eu conto.

Ele andou até á cadeira onde Shikamaru estava sentado e sentou-se lá. TenTen sentou-se aos pés da cama esperando para ouvir a história.

Neji: O Shikamaru sempre foi muito inteligente na escola. Era tão inteligente que o fizeram saltar dois anos. Entrou para a faculdade muito antes das pessoas da idade dele, formou-se em medicina e foi considerado um dos melhores médicos do Mundo quando começou a exercer, até que o mandaram para a guerra. Era muito novo e estava aterrorizado com a ideia de ir para lá mas ouve uma pessoa que o apoiou. Um professor da faculdade. Era muito simpático e ajudou-o muito, até que…

TenTen: Até que o quê? Acaba a história.

Neji: Até que ele morreu no campo de batalha. Morreu para proteger o Shikamaru, morreu nos braços dele, sem o Shikamaru poder fazer alguma coisa. Ele ficou traumatizado e não foi capaz de exercer medicina nunca mais. Eu tentei que ele fosse a um psicólogo mas não deu resultado. E quando me obrigaram a vir para aqui eu achei que a melhor maneira de ele ultrapassar o trauma era enfrentá-lo. E quando ele te viu daquela maneira quase a morrer, algo deve ter feito "clic" dentro daquela cabeça. Ele salvou-te quando todos pensaram que tu ias morrer. Já lá vão 7 ou 8 anos desde que aquilo aconteceu.

Temari ficou chocada. Como é que ele aguentou tanto tempo com aquilo guardado dentro dele? Amava aquele bicho preguiça mas se ele não confiava nela o suficiente para lhe contar aquilo, então a relação não tinha futuro.

Neji: Eu conheço essa cara. Temari, não o culpes por não te contar. É algo que o magoa muito.

**Com Shikamaru.**

Estava sentado no chão da tenda, de costas para a entrada a olhar para um tabuleiro de shogi.

Shikamaru: Se vocês pensam que eu não vos vi, estão muito enganados.

Os dois meninos entraram na tenda e sentaram-se junto dela.

Konohamaru: Shikamaru-neechan, o que estás a fazer? Porque estavas a chorar lá na tenda?

Shikamaru: Assuntos de gente adulta. Estou a jogar shogi.

Takeshi: E isso pode-se jogar sozinho?

Shikamaru: Pode. Querem aprender?

Konohamaru: Eu já sei jogar. O meu avô ensinou-me mas esse idiota aí nem sabe atar os atacadores dos sapatos, quanto mais jogar um jogo complexo como o shogi.

Shikamaru: Então vamos ensinar o teu primo a jogar. Vai para o outro lado do tabuleiro.

Konohamaru foi para o outro lado e Shikamaru meteu Takeshi no seu colo e começaram a arranjar as peças para começarem a jogar. Konahamaru jogava bem mas não bem o suficiente para ganhar. Takeshi fazia asneira a cada jogada que fazia mas Shikamaru remediava. Apesar de ser um jogo dificil eles divertiam-se.

**Noutro lado qualquer.**

TenTen caminhava pelo acampamento á procura de Shikamaru e das crianças. Procurou por todo o lado mas nada, quando se ia voltar e ir para a tenda de novo quando…

TenTen: AHHHHH! O senhor ia fazendo com que eu tivesse um ataque de coração.

Quando o pai da Maya apareceu. O senhor chamava-se Sato.

Sato: Não foi minha intenção, menina. – começa a chorar.

TenTen: O que aconteceu?

Sato: A minha filha desapareceu. Desde que chamei a sua amiga para a ajudar nunca mais a vi.

TenTen: Lamento, eu não sei onde ela está.

Sato: agarra-a pelos ombros. – Onde é que ela está? Eu sei que ela está aqui?

TenTen: Ela não está aqui. Os soldados levaram-na.

O homem entrou em desespero e chorou ainda mais. Chorou tanto que desmaiou.

TenTen: Senhor! Senhor! Preciso de ajuda aqui! – começou a chamar pelas pessoas em redor de si.

Quando finalmente alguém veio ajudar levaram o homem para a tenda médica.

Não muito longe dali, Neji andava á procura de Shikamaru e das duas crianças. As enfermeiras que estão na tenda médica, andam malucas á procura das crianças. Quando finalmente foi ver á tenda quase caiu para trás.

Neji: Vocês devem querer que as pessoas tenham um ataque de coração. As enfermeiras andam doidas á procura de vocês os dois.

Takeshi: O Shikamaru-neechan ensinou-me a jogar shogi e eu não sair daqui enquanto não lhe ganhar. – move uma peça.

Konohamaru: Já perdemos cinco vezes. – tom choroso.

Shikamaru: Xeque-mate.

Takeshi: Fogo! Já não gosto de jogo nem do Shikamaru-neechan. – faz beicinho.

Os dois adultos sorriram e começaram a rir. Depois de terem arrumado o tabuleiro levaram as crianças para a tenda médica, deitaram-nas nas camas, desejaram um bom sono e foram embora. Quando Shikamaru passou perto da cama de Temari ela chamou-o para puderem falar. Hesitou um pouco antes de se sentar na cadeira junto dela.

Temari: Desculpa, Shika.

Shikamaru: Han?

Temari: Por ter insistido sobre a história. O Neji contou-me tudo. Eu fiquei magoada, não o nego. Mas amo-te e não te posso perder por nada. Desculpa.

Shikamaru: Não. Eu é que te peço desculpa, mas entende que é uma coisa que me magoa muito.

Temari: Vamos parar de pedir desculpas um ao outro. Eu amo-te tanto, Shika.

Shikamaru: Eu sei. Eu também te amo, muito.

Temari: Fazes-me um favor?

Shikamaru: O quê?

Temari: Beija-me.

Shikamaru levantou-se da cadeira, baixou-se até ficar perto do rosto de Temari e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Num beijo suave e cheio de carinho e amor. Quando se separou dela voltou a sentar-se e lá ficou a fazer companhia a Temari.

Noutro lado da tenda os dois primos não conseguiam dormir, então decidiram fugir para irem arranjas flores para a Temari.

**Noutro lado do acampamento.**

Neji e TenTen caminhavam por lá e conversavam.

TenTen: Eu nunca pensei que o Shikamaru tivesse sofrido tanto.

Neji: Mas sofreu. Ele não é muito de falar, prefere guardar tudo para ele. O que só faz a dor aumentar.

TenTen: Tu contas-me tudo, certo?

Neji: Claro. Eu não tenho segredos para ti.

TenTen: É bom saber.

E eles voltaram a caminhar. Abraçados e sorridentes até que…

Alguém nos portões do acampamento: VEM AÍ UMA!

Só tiveram tempo de olhar para o céu, correr para longe, atirarem-se para o chão e protegerem as cabeças. Ouviu-se um grande BUM e depois só gritos desesperados. TenTen abriu os olhos e sentou-se no chão olhando em volta, Neji imitou-a.

Neji: Isto tá a tornar-se um hábito.

TenTen olhou-o com uma cara de "_não é altura para brincadeiras._"

Levantaram-se e começaram a tentar ajudar as pessoas que havia para lá. Mais uma vez foram atacados, mais uma vez gente ficou ferida e mais uma vez gente inocente morreu. E tudo porque um bando de soldados assassinos quer de volta uma coisa.

-/-

Bem, eu bati mesmo o meu recorde.

Dedicado à Danny-sempai. Que me deu na cabeça e me ajudou quando precisei. Muito obrigado sempai. A chibi gosta muito de ti e das tuas ideias.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. O que vai acontecer?

-/-

Temari e Shikamaru estavam na tenda médica tentando acalmar as crianças e as pessoas assustadas quando uma enfermeira apareceu histérica.

Enfermeira: Temari-san. Shikamaru-san. Faltam-nos duas crianças.

Temari: Que crianças? Como é que isso aconteceu?

Enfermeira: Devem ter fugido durante a confusão.

Shikamaru: Quem é que falta?

Enfermeira: O Konohamaru e o Takeshi.

Olharam um para o outro assustados. Aqueles meninos já tinham sofrido muito e se agora fossem apanhados pelos soldados apenas Deus sabia o que iria acontecer ás pobres crianças. Shikamaru meteu um olhar determinado na face e levantou-se.

Shikamaru: Vou á procura deles.

Temari: Eu também vou. – tenta levantar-se.

Shikamaru: Tu não vais a lado nenhum. – impede-a de se levantar. – Ainda rebentas os pontos. Eu vou procurá-los.

Temari: Mas Shika…

Shikamaru: Mas nada. Tu vais ficar aqui. Não podes andar por aí aos saltos. – beija-lhe a testa. – Eu prometo que os trago para aqui.

Temari: Está bem.

Shikamaru: sussurra para a enfermeira. – Se ela se tentar levantar, meta-lhe um sedativo no soro.

Temari: Eu ouvi!

Shikamaru saiu antes dela poder dizer mais alguma coisa. Toda a gente estava em pânico a correr de um lado para o outro e aos gritos. (**para variar um bocadinho.**) No caminho encontrou Neji e TenTen. Estavam a tratar de duas pessoas que estavam feridas.

Neji: Tás vivo?

Shikamaru: Estou. Obrigado pela preocupação. Temos um problema.

TenTen: Um problema maior que outra bomba ter rebentado no meio do nosso acampamento?

Shikamaru: O Takeshi e o Konohamaru desapareceram.

Neji e TenTen: MÉ QUIÉ?

Shikamaru: Isso mesmo. Preciso da vossa ajuda para os ir procurar.

Depois de terem tratado das pessoas, os dois levantaram-se e foram procurar os dois meninos. Quando se lembraram de ir procurar fora do acampamento não os deixaram sair. Era muito perigoso disseram. Eles reclamaram que era uma questão de vida ou de morte mas mesmo assim eles não os deixaram sair.

**Na tenda médica.**

Temari estava em pânico. Gostava daqueles meninos como se fossem seus filhos e se algo de mal lhes acontecesse. Estar ali deitada sem poder fazer nada era frustrante. Quando pensamentos que envolviam fugir e ir á procura das crianças lhe invadiram a mente, os dois meninos entraram na tenda com flores na mão. Andaram até ela e puseram sorrisos nos rostos entendendo-as para ela.

Konohamaru e Takeshi: Para ti, Temari-neechan. (**até fazem coro. Isto não é para todos.**)

Temari: Vocês estão doidos? – apoia-se nos cotovelos. – Meio acampamento anda á vossa procura. O Shikamaru ia tendo um troço quando a enfermeira nos veio dizer que vocês tinham desaparecido.

Konohamaru: Desculpa. – á beira do choro.

Takeshi: Nós só queriamos fazer-te uma surpresa. – também á beira do choro.

Temari: Ai não façam essas caras. – abre os braços. – Venham cá.

Os dois andaram até aos braços dela e abraçaram-na. Aconchegaram-se no calor dos braços de Temari e sorriram.

Konohamaru: Desculpa Temari-neechan. Nós só estavamos fartos de estar sem fazer nada e queriamos dar-te uma prenda.

Temari: Mas não façam isso nunca mais. Da próxima avisem alguém e não vão sozinhos.

Takeshi: Nós prometemos.

Temari: Lindos meninos. Então mostrem lá as flores que trouxeram para mim.

E os meninos sentaram-se na borda da cama e mostraram mais uma vez as flores que tinham apanhado.

**Fora da tenda.**

Os outros três andavam ás voltas pelo acampamento á procura das crianças e nada. Decidiram voltar para a tenda e procurar mais logo. Quando entraram na tenda quase cairam para trás. Os dois meninos sentados na borda da cama de Temari e a sorrirem. Suspiraram de alivio e andaram até lá.

Shikamaru: MAS VOCÊS SÃO DOIDOS? (**OMG! O Shika gritou. Onde é que eu tenho a cabeça?**)

Toda a gente ali presente: O.O!

Shikamaru: A falar a sério, vocês são doidos? Iamos todos tendo um ataque de coração. – começa a hiperventilar.

Temari: Shika tem calma. Alguém arranje um saco.

Neji tirou um saco só Deus sabe de onde e deu a Shikamaru. Ele meteu o saco na boca e o mesmo começou a encher e a esvaziar muitas vezes.

Neji: Tem calma rapaz. Eles estão bem.

Konohamaru: Sim Shikamaru-neechan. Nós estamos bem.

Takeshi: Fomos apenas apanhar flores para a Temari-neechan.

TenTen: Mas da próxima avisem alguém e…

Takeshi: A Temari-neechan já nos passou o requerimento.

Neji: XIII! Que palavra tão comprida. Onde é que aprendeste isso?

Takeshi: Li um dicionário.

Temari: E tu foste arranjar um dicionário onde?

Takeshi: Por aí perdido, pobrezinho.

Shikamaru: larga o saco. – Da próxima vez, eu juro que grito.

Neji: Ui! Tu a gritares? Essa é nova. Eu até fiquei surpreendido com o berro que deste á bocado.

Shikamaru: Á uma primeira vez para tudo. Eu preciso de ir ver as nuvens, descontrair. – vai embora.

TenTen: Sinceramente. A cada dia que passa, eu fico cada vez mais surpreendida com aquele homem.

Temari: Tu e eu amiga.

Neji: Ninguém se surpreende mais que eu. Conheço aquele preguiçoso desde que me dou por gente e ele dormia em todo o lado. Agora anda para aí todo eléctrico, parece que injecta café para as veias.

Todos soltaram uma gargalhada com o que Neji disse.

Neji: Bem, eu vou-me. Ver se precisam de ajuda para meter o acampamento de pé outra vez.

TenTen: Espera, eu vou contigo. Vocês ficam bem?

Temari: Claro que ficamos. Se estes meninos fugirem outra vez, eu posso sempre correr atrás deles.

TenTen: Eu vou tomar isso como um "sim, ficamos bem." – e vai embora junto com Neji.

Continuaram a falar até que uma enfermeira apareceu. Pregou um sermão nos dois meninos por terem desaparecido sem dizer nada e perguntou por uma outra criança. Temari disse que devia estar lá fora com as outras crianças e de seguida perguntou o porquê de andar á procura da criança. A enfermeira respondeu que tinham encontrado um tio e que ele estava disposto a ficar com a criança, já que os pais tinham morrido na guerra e não havia mais ninguém na cidade. Quando a enfermeira foi embora, os dois meninos ficaram tristes.

Temari: O que se passa?

Konohamaru: Temari-neechan, o que vai ser de nós quando isto tudo acabar? Quando tu, a TenTen-neechan, o Shikamaru-neechan e o Neji-neechan forem embora?

Ela ficou pensativa. Na verdade ela não sabia a resposta. O que seria deles? Até aquele momento nenhum outro familiar tinha aparecido para ficar com eles. A única hipótese era eles serem adoptados por outra familia.

Temari: Não se preocupem, eu prometo que vou arranjar uma familia que tome bem conta de vocês. Ouviram? E quando a Temari-neechan promete uma coisa ela cumpre.

Takeshi: Não nos vão separar?

Temari: Se depender de mim, não.

Os dois meninos sorriram e abraçaram Temari.

Uma semana passou. Temari já andava pequenas distâncias com apoio é claro. Mais crianças tinham sido levadas por familiares e deixado o acampamento sem risos alegres. Apenas cinco crianças restavam, entre elas Konohamaru e Takeshi. A nossa querida TenTen apanhou o susto da vida dela quando Neji desapareceu. Andou a fazer buscas por pessoas desaparecidas e feridas e o grupo onde ele ia foi atacado por rebeldes. Demoraram três dias a voltar para o acampamento. Shikamaru hiperventilou mais umas quantas vezes quando Temari saiu da tenda médica para apanhar ar fresco e caiu redonda no chão.

Shikamaru estava sentado junto da cama de Temari a conversar com ela.

Temari: Eu não te contei mas, a semana passada o Konohamaru e o Takeshi perguntaram o que seria deles quando a guerra acabasse e nós fossemos embora.

Shikamaru: O que é que tu respondes-te?

Temari: Eu prometi-lhes que se dependesse de mim, arranjaria uma familia que aceitasse ficar com eles os dois e tomasse conta deles. Eles ficaram contentes com a ideia de ter uma familia novamente e ficarem juntos.

Shikamaru: Eles merecem. Merecem ter uma familia novamente, já passaram por muito.

Temari: Concordo. Mudando de assunto, eu sinto tanto a tua falta.

Shikamaru: Eu sei que sentes. – pega-lhe na mão. – São só mais uns dias até saires daqui e voltar tudo ao normal. Eu te amo.

Temari: Eu também te amo. – beija-o.

Já estavam prontos para continuar mas foram interrompidos por uma enfermeira.

Enfermeira: corada. – Desculpem interromper, mas a voluntária nova diz que conhece o Shikamaru-san.

Shikamaru: Conhece-me? – confuso. – Mande-a entrar.

A enfermeira voltou a sair e de seguida entrou novamente seguida de uma ruiva de óculos.

…: Olá Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Karin…- completamente chocado.

-/-

As personagens estão todas a descontrair no estudio quando eu chego.

Eu: Vocês viram a Karin? Eu preciso de falar com ela sobre detalhes para o próximo capitulo.

Neji: Eu não a vi.

TenTen: Eu também não.

Temari: Idem.

Eu: E tu bicho preguiça? – o Shika tá a dormir. – Shika. – nada. – NARA SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: Não a vi.

Eu já me estava a passar quando o meu telefone tocou.

Eu: atendo. – Tou?

…: _ CHIBI! TENHO UM PROBLEMA!_

Eu: Danny-sempai, o que aconteceu?

Danny-sempai: _A Karin invadiu o estudio da minha fic á procura do Sasuke._

Eu: Pensava que te tinha dito para o esconderes.

Danny-sempai: _E eu escondi mas ela parece que tem um radar. Encontrou-o logo. Eu acho que ele ficou traumatizado._

Eu: olho para a Karin que acabou de entrar. – Ela acabou de chegar.

Danny-sempai: _Pois, eu tenho o Sasuke ajoelhado a um canto em posição fetal a embalar-se para a frente e para trás e a chamar pela mãe. Não deixa ninguém aproximar-se._

Eu: Desculpa sempai. Eu dou um raspanete na Karin. – desligo.

Neji: ABRIGUEM-SE E TAPEM OS OUVIDOS! ELA VAI TER UM ATAQUE!

Todos se esconderam e taparam os ouvidos enquanto eu andava até á Karin.

Eu: KARIN (**introduzir apelido aqui.**) QUAL É A TUA IDEIA?

Enquanto eu esgano a Karin peço reviews e agradeço á minha neechan que deu a ideia de meter uma rapariga da vida do Shika ao barulho.

Reviews alguém?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

A Karin vai destilar o veneno. Cobra cuspideira.

-/-

Shikamaru: Karin…

A ruiva andou até onde ele estava e espetou-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Temari ficou chocada e com uma vontade imensa de matar a ruiva mas ficou calma. Apenas abriu um bocado a boca. Shikamaru empurrou a ruiva para longe e limpou a boca.

Shikamaru: O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?

Karin: Vim ajudar. E também sentia a tua falta.

Temari: Quem é esta? – tenta controlar-se

Karin: Prazer, Karin. Namorada do Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Ex-namorada.

Karin: Meu querido, tu não acabas-te comigo como deve de ser.

Shikamaru: Eu gritei "está tudo acabado". Que parte é que tu não percebes-te?

Antes de Karin poder responder, Neji entrou na tenda a olhar para um papel. Nem reparou em Karin, quando levantou os olhos do papelo quase teve um troço.

Neji: Credo, uma assombração.

Karin: Já cá me faltava o cegueta. Porque é que eu não previ que onde quer que o Shikamaru estivesse tu ias estar também?

Neji: Ói, cegueta é a tua tia ruiva falsificada com o cérbero frito por causa da tinta. (**brigado á Pah-chan por ter deixado este insulto á Karin na última review.**) O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? Mas porque é que eu estou a perguntar? Não me interessa. Temari, a Yoko disse que como tu já estás bem e temos falta de médicos activos vais ter de voltar ao trabalho.

Temari: Também já estava farta de estar aqui encafuada. – levanta-se da cama. – Vou dar uma volta. – vai embora.

Shikamaru: Temari, espera. – vai atrás dela.

Neji: Eu também tenho de ir fazer uma coisa. – vai embora.

Karin: E vão deixar-me aqui sozinha? – completamente indignada. – Shikamaru, volta aqui.

Apesar de poder ouvir perfeitamente o grito de Karin, Shikamaru ignorou-a. Continuou a andar atrás de Temari. Esta estava ao ponto de chorar, apesar de saber que ele nunca iria voltar para aquela ruiva estupida não conseguia evitar chorar. As lágrimas começaram a cair e quando começou a andar mais rápido, tentando chegar á tenda o braço foi segurado. Olhou para trás para encontrar o rosto de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Porque é que estás a chorar?

Temari: Ainda perguntas porquê? Aquela cobra chega aqui e beija-te do nada? Apesar de saber perfeitamente que estava tudo acabado e estar apenas a fingir-se de parva.

Shikamaru: sorriso de canto. – Problemática tonta.

Temari: O que é que tu me chamas-te seu preguiçoso?

Shikamaru: Problemática tonta. É o que tu és. Podem aparecer todas as minhas ex-namoradas de toda a minha vida que eu vou sempre escolher-te a ti. Nunca vou voltar para ela. Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que eu te amo?

Temari: Muitas. – sorriso.

Shikamaru abraçou-a com força. Era mesmo uma problemática tonta se pensava que ele iria voltar para aquela ruiva falsificada. Não se importava que Karin estivesse ali, ele iria sempre escolher Temari.

**Noutro lado qualquer do acampamento.**

TenTen andava para cá e para lá a tratar de umas coisas quando alguém a beija do nada. Ela sabia que esse alguém era Neji e correspondeu.

TenTen: Para que é que foi isso?

Neji: Vi uma assombração. Precisava de tirar a imagem da minha mente.

TenTen: Han?

Neji: Uma ex-namorada do Shikamaru apareceu aqui. E acredita que não vai ser bonito.

TenTen: Ex-namorada? Aí a Tema. Ela vai ter um troço.

Neji: Acho que ela já teve. Porque eles estavam todos na tenda e pela cara da Temari a coisa não estava a correr bem.

TenTen: suspira. – Eu nem me vou meter no assunto.

Neji: Não metas. Mas eu tenho um assunto que precisa de ser tratado contigo. A sós na minha tenda. – sorriso malicioso.

TenTen: Senhor Hyuuga, parece-me bem. Temos é de expulsar o Shikamaru para a tenda da Tema.

Neji: Considera-o feito.

E os dois foram para a tenda tratar do dito "assunto". Eu acho que a cada capitulo que passa estes dois se abilitam cada vez mais a terem um filho, mas isso é só a minha opinião.

Depois de ter falado com Shikamaru, Temari foi para a tenda. Entrou e sorriu, estava tudo como tinha deixado porque TenTen nem dormia ali de certeza. Deixou-se cair em cima do saco-cama e suspirou.

Temari: pensamento. – _As saudades que eu já tinha do meu alegre saco-cama._

Fechou os olhos já preparando-se para dormir uma boa sesta mas ouviu alguém chamá-la do lado de fora. Levantou-se resmungando algumas coisas e saiu, deu de caras com Shikamaru com a mochila ás costas.

Shikamaru: Fui despejado e vim pedir abrigo na tua tenda.

Temari: Despejado?

Shikamaru: Sim, a TenTen mudou-se para a tenda e de certeza que eles desejam privacidade.

Temari: A cada dia que passa eles abilitam-se a que ela fique grávida. Mas vá, podes abrigar-te na minha tenda.

Shikamaru: Eu e tu, sozinhos numa tenda. – sorriso malicioso.

Temari: Hum, parece-me uma óptima ideia.

Antes que pudessem sequer em pensar beijarem-se um borrão ruivo meteu-se na frente deles. Temari teve uma vontade imensa de matar Karin mas conteve-se para o bem de toda a gente num raio de 100 metros.

Shikamaru: Tu saí-me da frente.

Karin: Vá lá Shikamaru. Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. A minha tenda é grande o suficiente para nós os dois, anda lá.

Shikamaru: Nem que me pagues. Adeus Karin. – entra na tenda.

Karin: Ele vai ser meu de novo, cabeça de mostarda.

Temari: Isso querias tu, cabeça de tomate. Vais ter de passar por cima de mim.

Karin: É guerra aberta minha querida. Vale tudo.

Temari: É exactamente como eu gosto. Afasta-te dele, tiveste a tua oportunidade.

Karin: Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade.

Temari: Todos menos cobras como tu. Volta para o buraco de onde saiste e deixa-o em paz. – entra na tenda.

Karin soltou um grito de frustração e entrou na sua tenda, que só por uma grande coincidência era ao lado da deles.

Quando entrou na tenda Temari encontrou Shikamaru deitado no saco cama ao lado do dela. De olhos fechados e barriga para cima ele estava. Andou até ele e sentou-se em cima da sua barriga.

Shikamaru: Ai! Tu és pesada.

Temari: Tu acabas-te de me chamar gorda?

Shikamaru: Não me deixas-te acabar. Tu és pesada se estiveres sentada na minha barriga. Se te deitares aqui ao meu lado deixas de ser. (**isto fez algum sentido?**)

Temari deitou-se ao lado de Shikamaru e aconchegou-se no peito dele. Como sentia falta de estar abraçada e aconchegada nos braços dele sem ninguém a interromper.

Temari: Senti tanta falta de estar assim contigo.

Shikamaru: Não mais do que eu. – beija-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Temari fechou os olhos e acabou por adormecer, ao vê-la dormir Shikamaru também adormeceu.

Uma semana passou. Karin destilou mais veneno mas nada resultou para chatear o nosso casalinho.

Temari estava junto de umas crianças a brincar. Parecia uma criança autêntica, corria, saltava, sorria, enfim divertia-se. Quando pegou numa criança ao colo sentiu uma dor no lado esquerdo da barriga. Meteu a criança no chão e levou as mãos até ao sitio onde sentiu a dor, sentiu a camisa molhada. Olhou para a mão, estava vermelha. Os pontos, que ainda não estavam curados a 100 por cento, tinham rebentado. Começou a ver tudo andar á roda. As crianças á volta dela começaram a ficar preocupadas. Temari pediu a uma das crianças para chamar quem estivesse mais perto mas caiu no chão antes de alguém chegar. A última coisa que ouviu foi a voz de alguém gritar o seu nome.

Acordou dando de caras com o tecto creme da tenda médica. Olhou em volta e deu de caras com TenTen, de braços cruzados de pé em frente á cama.

TenTen: Eu nem vou contar ao Shikamaru. Porque se ele sabe, fecha-te nesta tenda até os pontos sararem.

Temari: Gostava de o ver tentar. Obrigado por me socorreres.

TenTen: De nada. Podes sempre chamar-me quando estiveres a morrer.

Temari: Eu sei que posso. Podes-me deixar sozinha? Estes medicamentos deixam-me muito mole.

TenTen: Claro. Tenta não morrer durante uma hora ou duas. E tu sabes que eu lhe vou contar. Por isso prepara-te. – vai embora.

Ela riu e fechou os olhos tentanto dormir, com a ajuda dos medicamentos foi uma questão de segundos até adormeçer.

Alguns minutos depois Karin entrou na tenda, tinha uma seringa na mão. Andou até Temari e espetou-lhe a seringa no tubo do soro. Ela acordou quando sentiu a mão de Karin a segurar-lhe o pulso.

Temari: O que estás aqui a fazer?

Karin: Nada. Ouvi dizer que tiveste uma coisinha má e vim ver se tinhas morrido.

Temari: Não te vês livre de mim tão facilmente.

Karin: Sabes uma coisa? Eu estava aqui a lembrar-me da primeira vez em que eu e o Shikamaru dormimos juntos.

Temari: Eu não quero ouvir isso.

Karin: Mas eu quero contar-te. Soube tão bem. Ele é preguiçoso mas naquelas alturas, ninguém o segura. A maneira como ele rasgou a minha camisola e me tirou as calças, até me arrepiou.

Temari: Cala-te!

Karin: E a maneira como ele me fez gritar, ui! Deve ter-se ouvido no outro lado da cidade.

Temari: Cala-te! – começa a sentir falta de ar.

Karin: As marcas no meu pescoço demoraram uma semana a desaparecer.

Temari: Cala…

Desmaiou antes de puder acabar a frase. Karin deu um sorriso maldoso e saiu da tenda. Com alguma sorte os médicos ainda fariam pior e ela acabaria por morrer.

-/-

UI! Não acabei com o Neji e a TenTen a fazerem coisas impróprias, milagre.

Quem quer dar reviews?

Dedicado á neechan e á sempai.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Será que a Karin conseguiu ver-se livre da Tema?

-/-

TenTen andava á procura de Shikamaru para lhe contar que Temari tinha rebentado os pontos e estava na tenda médica. Encontrou-o junto de Konohamaru. Estavam a conversar algo que envolvia shogi e maquetas de aviões. Andou até eles e pegou em Konohamaru ao colo fazendo-o rir.

TenTen: Então o menino está aqui. Shikamaru, temos um problema.

Shikamaru: O que aconteceu agora? Quem é que morreu?

TenTen: Ninguém morreu, ainda. A Temari rebentou os pontos.

Shikamaru: Outra vez? Já os rebentou a semana passada e eu disse-lhe que se ela os rebentasse outra vez a fechava na tenda.

TenTen: Eu já lhe passei o aviso, é melhor ires ver dela. Viste o Neji?

Shikamaru: Sim, ele deve estar na tenda. Recebeu uma carta da familia e disse que ia para lá lê-la.

TenTen: Obrigado. Vai lá dar o puxão de orelhas á Temari.

Shikamaru foi embora deixando-a sozinha com Konohamaru.

TenTen: Viste o teu primo?

Konohamaru: Não. Ele esteve aqui mas disse que ia ver a Temari-neechan.

TenTen: Então vai procurá-lo. – mete-o no chão.

O menino foi embora a correr e ela começou a caminhar para tenda. Quando entrou, Neji estava a arrumar a mochila. Parecia que se ia embora.

TenTen: Vamos mudar-nos e eu não sabia?

Neji: Não. Eu vou ter de ir a casa.

TenTen: O quê? Porquê? Por quanto tempo?

Neji: Um mês. Um mês e eu estou de volta para ti.

TenTen: Não vou aguentar. Mas vais a casa porquê?

Neji: A minha prima mais velha vai casar. E ela quer que eu esteja lá.

TenTen: Está bem. Mas se não estiveres de volta em um mês, eu vou começar a achar que me trocas-te por outra mulher.

Neji: Eu nunca te trocaria. – abraça-a. – Eu amo-te.

TenTen: Eu também. Um mês. Eu vou contar.

Neji: Então conta. E pede desculpa ao Shikamaru e à Temari por não me ter despedido deles.

TenTen: Esses dois devem tar a discutir. Ela rebentou os pontos outra vez.

Neji: Ele vai amarrá-la á cama desta vez.

TenTen: Pode ser que ela ganhe juizo assim. Vou sentir a tua falta.

Neji: Eu vou sentir mais.

Ele beijou-a e saiu da tenda indo embora. TenTen suspirou pesadamente, não iria aguentar tanto tempo sem o ter ao seu lado. Precisava de falar com alguém, saiu da tenda e começou a caminhar para a tenda médica. Não se importava que Temari estivesse a dormir, iria ouvir os desabafos nem que fosse obrigada.

Entretanto Shikamaru chegou á tenda médica, entrou por ali a dentro já pronto para ralhar com Temari.

Shikamaru: Sabaku no Temari, eu avisei-te o que acontecia se…

Não acabou a frase porque quando chegou junto de Temari o coração parou. Temari estava aparentemente a dormir mas a máquina de batimentos cardiacos assinalava que o coração batia muito devagar e podia parar a qualquer momento. Entrou em pânico. Andou até ela e começou a tentar acordá-la.

Shikamaru: Temari! Temari acorda.

Nada. Ela continuou ali deitada sem acordar.

Shikamaru: Alguém me pode ajudar?

Mais alguns médicos e algumas enfermeiras vieram ajudar. TenTen entrou na tenda já pronta para se sentar junto de Temari e chorar as saudades. (**filha, o rapaz nem foi embora á uma hora e tu já tens saudades?**) Mas parou estática ao ver os médicos á volta da amiga, correu até lá.

TenTen: O que aconteceu?

Shikamaru: Não sei.

A máquina começou a apitar. O coração de Temari tinha parado de bater. Shikamaru não iria desistir dela tão facilmente. Subiu num pequeno banco que havia lá e começou a fazer massagem cardiaca a Temari.

TenTen já ia a injectar-lhe alguma coisa para fazer o coração bater mas uma outra seringa, escondida no meio dos lençóis, chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela pegou naquilo e arregalou muito os olhos.

TenTen: Uh oh! Temos um problema.

Shikamaru: O quê?

TenTen: Alguém lhe injectou penicilina. Ela é alérgica.

Shikamaru: Choque anafilático. Injecta-lhe com epinefrina.

TenTen injectou outra seringa no tubo do soro de Temari e Shikamaru meteu-lhe a máscara de oxigénio. O coração de Temari voltou a bater e os dois puderam suspirar de alivio.

Shikamaru: Quem é que fez isto?

TenTen: Ela não era capaz. Ou era?

Shikamaru: Quero acreditar que não.

Ele sentiu alguém puxar-lhe a manga da camisola e olhou para baixo. Encontrou Takeshi a chorar. Pegou-o ao colo e consolou-o. O menino chorou mais com a cabeça escondida no ombro de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Shhhhhh. O que aconteceu?

Takeshi: Ela…ela fez mal á Temari-neechan.

TenTen: Quem fez mal á Temari? Quem foi querido?

Takeshi: Foi a polpa de tomate.

Shikamaru: Quem?

TenTen: A Karin.

O sangue de Shikamaru ferveu. Como é que aquela cobra se atrevia? Tinha passados dos limites desta vez. Ela ia matando uma pessoa, ia matando Temari. Passou Takeshi para o colo de TenTen e saiu á caça de Karin. Konohamaru passou por ele e foi para o pé de onde TenTen estava.

Konohamaru: O que se passou? Porque é que o idiota do meu primo tá a chorar?

Takeshi: A polpa de tomate fez mal á Temari-neechan.

Konohamaru começou a chorar também e de repente TenTen tinha dois miúdos agarrados a ela a chorar.

Shikamaru levou horas a correr o acampamento todo e nada da Karin. Desistiu quando já era de noite, mais cedo ou mais tarde era iria voltar. Voltou para a tenda médica, para junto de Temari. Quando lá chegou ela tinha os olhos abertos e estava sentada na cama.

Shikamaru: Estás bem?

Temari: Com uma vontade de matar aquela ruiva desgraçada mas estou bem. Obrigado.

Shikamaru: Se me queres agradecer por te ter salvo, sua problemática tonta, não precisas de agradecer. Eu amo-te e se te perdesse não era capaz de me perdoar.

Andou até ela e juntou os lábios num beijo doce e carinhoso. Separaram-se e juntaram as testas sorrindo já se iam beijar de novo mas dois pequenos corpos saltaram em cima de Temari. Konohamaru e Takeshi abraçaram-na com força.

Temari: Ei então? Eu não morri não vale a pena ficarem assim.

Takeshi: Mas nós tivemos medo, Temari-neechan.

Temari: Mas eu estou bem.

Konohamaru: Podemos ficar aqui na tua cama até ser hora de deitar?

Temari: Hummmmmm. Podem.

Os meninos fizeram uma festa e sentaram-se ao lado de Temari. Começaram a conversar alegremente.

Noutro lado do acampamento TenTen andava á procura de Yoko. Precisava que ela confirmasse uma coisa. Encontrou-a na tenda da comida.

TenTen: Yoko. Preciso que me faças um favor.

Yoko: Claro TenTen. O que se passa?

TenTen: Eu acho que estou grávida. Preciso que o confirmes.

Yoko: Está bem. Eu acho que temos um ecógrafo na tenda médica. Queres que eu faça isso lá ou preferes privacidade?

TenTen: Se não fosse pedir muito eu preferia privacidade.

Yoko: Então vai andando para a minha tenda. Eu vou buscar o ecógrafo portátil e já vou lá ter.

TenTen agradeceu e foi para a tenda da amiga. Esperou alguns minutos e Yoko apareceu com o ecógrafo portátil na mão e o frasco do gel na outra. (**vocês sabem aquele gel que se mete na barriga das grávidas para se fazer a ecografia.**) TenTen deitou-se no chão, levantou a camisola e Yoko começou a fazer a ecografia. O monitor estava nas mãos de Yoko que olhava com cuidado.

Yoko: TenTen, confirma-se. Tu estás grávida.

TenTen: A sério? – emocionada.

Yoko: A sério. Apesar de eu ter um palpite, quem é o pai?

TenTen: O Neji.

Yoko: Ele foi-se embora hoje não é?

TenTen: Sim. A prima vai-se casar. Ele volta dentro de um mês.

Yoko: Tu já estás grávida de 2 meses.

TenTen: Com tanto stress eu nem noto em atrasos.

Yoko: Mas pronto, agora já sabes que estás grávida. Por isso, nada de esforços desnecessários e vais embora quando te faltarem 2 meses.

TenTen: Está bem, está bem. Agora vou ter de ir contar á Tema. Mais uma noticia estrondosa. – sussurra. – Obrigado Yoko.

Yoko: De nada. Já que vais para a tenda médica levas o ecógrafo de volta.

Ela agradeceu a Yoko e saiu indo para a tenda médica. Sorriu com a ideia de estar grávida. Estava grávida do homem que amava e nada a podia alegrar mais do que a ideia de ter uma vida a crescer dentro dela. Uma vida que ela e Neji tinham criado juntos. Mal podia esperar para que ele voltasse para lhe poder contar. Quando chegou á tenda médica pediu a uma enfermeira para guardar o ecógrafo e andou até á cama de Temari. Esta já estava sozinha, Shikamaru tinha ido jantar e tinha levados os meninos consigo. Sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou antes de começar a falar.

TenTen: Tema, tenho duas coisas para te contar.

Temari: Boas ou más?

TenTen: Depende do ponto de vista.

Temari: Ok, diz lá.

TenTen: Eu estou grávida.

Temari: O quê? A sério? – sorriso gigante. – Eu vou ser tia. Ai os meus pontos. – agarra-se á barriga.

TenTen: Tem cuidado com isso. Se os rebentas de novo o Shikamaru mata-te.

Temari: Já contas-te ao Neji? – entusiasmada. (**a outra é que tá grávida e ela é que fica entusiasmada.**)

TenTen: Não. Ele foi-se embora hoje. A prima vai casar.

Temari: Ó que pena. Pronto, acabando com o entusiasmo qual é a outra noticia?

TenTen: Eu estive a mexer nas coisas da Maya e…

Temari: A miúda desapareceu á mais de não sei quanto tempo e só agora é que tu foste mexer nas coisas dela?

TenTen: Só agora é que me lembrei. Bem, eu mexi na mochila que ela trazia e encontrei dinheiro. Muito por sinal.

Temari: E contas-te a alguém?

TenTen: Não. Isto pode parecer mau vindo de mim mas…nós podemos manter isto em segredo e dividir o dinheiro entre nós as duas.

Temari: Eu concordo. E não é nada mau. Estamos a pensar na nossa vida.

Escondida da vista de todos, Karin ouvia tudo. Deu um sorriso e pegou no telemóvel por satélite e discou um número. Esperou alguns segundos ouvindo o som fofo que o telemóvel faz quando chama mas finalmente alguém atendeu.

…: _É bom que tenhas informações úteis, Karin._

Karin: Fecha a boca Suigetsu. Desta vez tenho informações.

Suigetsu: _Então diz que eu tenho mais que fazer._

Karin: Elas encontraram o dinheiro. Estão a planear dividir entre as duas.

Suigetsu: _Isso querem elas. Descobre onde elas os esconderam e depois informa. Mal posso esperar para te ter de volta na minha cama. A miudita já anda a perder a graça. Vomita que se farta e está mais gorda que uma baleia._

Karin: Sentes falta das minhas técnicas na cama é? Só mais uns dias e já me tens de volta. Vou ter de desligar.

Ela desligou e saiu do esconderijo voltando para a sua tenda.

Alguns meses passaram, 3 para ser mais exacta. Neji não tinha voltado. Pelo que dizia nas cartas que mandava o pai tinha-o mandado ficar a trabalhar num dos hospitais. Como uma espécie de teste para ver se a guerra não o tinha estragado. Shikamaru ia esganando Karin mas Temari não deixou. Usou o tipico argumento de "não desças ao nivel dela". A cada dia que passava a barriga de TenTen crescia cada vez mais. Temari quase que foi amarrada á cama quando quis levantar-se e ir ajudar a tratar de um soldado ferido.

Era um dia normal quando Shikamaru tinha sido chamado ao portão. Quando lá chegou encontrou Neji de mochila ás costas e um sorriso.

Shikamaru: Bem, seja bem aparecido.

Neji: Bela recepção. O que se passou enquanto estive fora?

Shikamaru: Muita coisa. Mas o mais importante de tudo, aconteceu com a tua namorada.

Neji: O que é que aconteceu com a TenTen? – em pânico.

Shikamaru: Vai ter de ser ela a contar-te.

Depois de muitos resmungos da parte de Neji, Shikamaru lá o conseguiu arrastar para onde TenTen estava. Quando o deixou lá foi ter com Temari. TenTen estava de costas a limpar umas mesas que estavam montadas ao ar livre. Andou até ela e meteu-lhe as mãos nos ombros começando a sussurrar no seu ouvido.

Neji: Tu não sabes o quanto senti a tua falta.

TenTen: dá um salto. – Que susto. Mas eu acho que sei o quanto sentis-te a minha uma coisa para te contar.

Ela, ainda de costas para ele, pegou-lhe nas mãos e arrastou-as para o seu ventre saliente. Neji arregalou os olhos perolados quando sentiu a barriga dela tão grande.

TenTen: Eu estou grávida.

Depois de recuperar do choque ele sorriu e acariciou-lhe a barriga. A ideia de ter um bebé com a mulher que amava estava na sua mente não parecia querer desaparecer tão depressa.

-/-

Acabei! Quem quer dar reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Penúltimo capitulo.

Estamos na recta final, o que irá acontecer?

Fipa tá sentada na secretária a escrever quando a inner começa a falar.

Inner: Olha lá, tu em vez de tares a escrever fics tás a escrever…o que é que tu tás a escrever?

Fipa: Tou a escrever convites.

Inner: Convites? Para quê?

Fipa: Convites para a festa da morte da Karin. Tenho de enviar para as seguidoras da fic.

No convite dizia:

_Carissima amiga seguidora da minha fic venho por este meio informar que vou organizar uma festa para celebrar a morte da cobra cuspideira da Karin. Pede-se a vossa comparência. Tragam bebidas e pede-se ás fangirls do Shikamaru, do Neji e companhia limitada para tomarem a medicação para controlarem os ataques de histerismo. Se alguma coisa acontece aos meninos quem fica ferrada com tio Kishimoto sou eu e vocês não querem que eu abandone fics por estar a cumprir pena na prisão._

_Vemo-nos na festa_

_Como todo o carinho, a vossa autora, Fipa._

Fipa: E agora é só enviar.

-/-

Mais dois meses passaram. Temari lá recuperou sem percalços. Bem sem percalços também não, tiveram de fazer uma operação para parar uma hemorragia interna, mas fora isso estava tudo bem. Faltavam dois meses para TenTen ter o bebé então, como Yoko tinha dito, ela iria para casa para ter a criança.

Era de tarde, o sol já se punha no horizonte e estava todos nos portões do acampamento para se despedirem de TenTen.

Temari: Vou sentir a tua falta aqui. – abraça-a.

TenTen: Eu também vou sentir a tua. – corresponde ao abraço.

Quando se largaram Takeshi e Konohamaru vieram abraçá-la também.

TenTen: Portem-se bem. Não dêem muitas dores de cabeça á Temari.

Despediu-se de Shikamaru com um sorriso e um aceno feito com a mão. Quando se foi despedir do namorado não pode evitar chorar. Estar separada dele já era doloroso mas estar separada e estar grávida era ainda mais doloroso.

Neji: Não chores. Eu prometo que volto o mais depressa que puder. Volto para ti e para o nosso filho.

TenTen: Eu queria que estivesses lá, quando nascesse.

Neji: Eu também queria lá estar. Mas não posso. Tem cuidado contigo e com o bebé. Amo-te.

TenTen: E eu a ti.

Beijaram-se por uma última vez. Só Deus sabia quando aquilo iria a acabar e o resto dos médicos e enfermeiras poderiam voltar para casa. Ela lá foi embora. Assim que a perdeu de vista, Neji suspirou pesadamente.

Neji: Ai! Eu vou morrer de ansiedade.

Shikamaru: Não vais nada. Vais ver que quando menos esperares vais estar em casa, com ela e com o teu filho.

Neji: Tu dizes isso porque não é a senhora "sempre que me levanto rebento os pontos" a estar grávida e a ir para casa sozinha.

Temari: Não discutam. Vá, vamos levar estes meninos para junto das outras crianças.

Os três acompanharam as crianças até á tenda médica. Neji ficou por lá, um soldado ferido tinha chegado e os outros médicos pareciam precisar de ajuda. O sol da tarde tinha sido substituido pela lua grande e brilhante e pelas suas companheiras estrelas. Temari e Shikamaru sairam da tenda e caminhavam juntos. As mãos estavam juntas e os dedos entrelaçados.

O rosto preguiçoso de Shikamaru tinha sido substituido por um rosto pensativo. Temari obrigou-o a parar e olhou-o nos olhos.

Temari: Shika, o que se passa?

Shikamaru: Não se passa nada. Estou só a pensar.

Temari: Posso saber em quê?

Shikamaru: No que vou fazer quando isto tudo acabar.

Temari: E o que vais fazer quando isto tudo acabar?

Shikamaru: Casar e ter filhos antes que leve outro tiro e morra. – risada.

Temari: Casar e ter filhos? Com quem?

Shikamaru: Com uma problemática loira e de olhos verdes. – sorriso sexy. (**autora baba-se um bocadinho.**)

Temari: Estás a pedir-me para casar contigo?

Shikamaru: Hipoteticamente. O que dizias?

Temari: Hipoteticamente? Eu hipoteticamente diria que sim. – sorriso carinhoso.

Shikamaru sorriu mais uma vez e puxou-a para um beijo. Quando se separaram encostaram as testas e sorriram.

Temari: Mas Shika eu…eu não…eu não posso ter filhos. O acidente com a madeira fez muitos danos. – olhos começam a lacrimejar.

Shikamaru: Eu sei. Foi por isso que eu…que eu mandei uma carta a uma amiga. Ela é assistente social e disse que não havia problema.

Temari: Não havia problema para quê?

Shikamaru: Para adoptar.

Temari: Adoptar? Adoptar quem?

Shikamaru: O Takeshi e o Konohamaru. Eles adoram-te. Adoram-me a mim. Precisam de uma familia. E mais vale ser com pessoas que querem estar com eles e querem dar-lhes o precisam do que com pessoas que não lhes vão dar o que eles precisam.

Temari: Tu és doido. Eles vão ficar contentissimos. Eu amo-te. Eu amo-te tanto.

Shikamaru: Eu sei. E também te amo muito.

E eles beijaram-se mais uma vez. Iriam estar juntos para sempre e teriam filhos para amar.

Quando ainda estavam bem juntinhos e agarradinhos apareceu uma enfermeira. Pigarreou para que eles a pudessem ouvir e quando se viraram para ela, sorriu.

Enfermeira: Desculpam interromper mas chegou isto para si Temari-san. – estende-lhe um papel dobrado.

Temari: A estas horas? É de quem? – agarra no papel.

Enfermeira: Não sei Temari-san. Vieram entregar nos portões e foram logo embora.

Temari: Obrigado.

Enfermeira: De nada Temari-san. – vai embora.

Temari abriu o papel e empalideceu. O que estava lá escrito era a razão dela ter ficado pálida.

_Queremos a droga e o dinheiro de volta. Senão quem sofre são as pessoas nesse acampamento. E não esqueças da miúda que era suposto ser a nossa correio de droga, ela vai ser a primeira a sofrer._

Leu uma, duas, três vezes para ter a certeza que não era uma ilusão. Sentiu medo. Estava a meter toda a gente ali em perigo. Tinha de fugir. Fugir para bem longe daquele acampamento. Levaria o dinheiro consigo. Ela e TenTen tinham-se visto livres da droga, apenas o dinheiro restava. Estava escondido algures no acampamento. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de olhar para Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: O que foi? O que estava escrito?

Temari: Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa.

Ela puxou-o para se sentarem numas mesas e contou-lhe a história do inicio. Shikamaru ao inicio ficou um bocado chocado mas logo entendeu o risco que todos ali corriam. Quando Temari lhe disse que ia fugir para proteger as pessoas ele não deixou. Disse que era muito perigoso ir sozinha e que estava a meter-se em risco. Temari explicou que preferia meter-se apenas ela em risco do que a mulheres, homens e crianças inocentes. Que preferia morrer a vê-lo sofrer nas mãos de pessoas sem escrúpulos. Shikamaru implorou para ela mudar de ideias mas não conseguiu demovê-la. Ela fez a mochila e saiu do acampamento, mesmo sendo de noite, para proteger as pessoas. Procuraria um sitio para se esconder até os ânimos acalmarem e os assuntos se resolverem.

Shikamaru voltou para a tenda médica. Precisava de falar com as crianças para se alegrar. Quando chegou perto da tenda Neji apareceu.

Neji: Temos um problema. Onde está a Temari? – olha em volta.

Shikamaru: É complicado, explico-te depois. Qual é o problema agora?

Neji: O Takeshi e o Konohamaru desapareceram de novo. E não consigo encontrar a Karin em lado nenhum. Ela desaparece sempre nas piores alturas.

Shikamaru: Eles não podem ter ido longe. Reune o maior de número de enfermeiras e pessoas que não estejam feridas que conseguires. É de noite e nunca se sabe o que pode haver por aí á solta. Encontra-me no portão com o grupo daqui a dez minutos.

Separaram-se e foi cada um para seu lado. Mais uma preocupação para a cabeça de Shikamaru. Parou para reflectir. Karin desaparecia sempre que acontecia algo de mal. Será que ela estava envolvida com os soldados inimigos? Se estivesse quando ele lhe metesse as mãos em cima ela estava feita.

**Noutro lado qualquer.**

Karin andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos ruivos. Olhou para os dois pequenos corpos amarrados e amordaçados no canto da sala onde estava e suspirou.

Karin: Isto não fazia parte do plano, Suigetsu. Nunca concordamos em raptar as crianças.

Suigetsu: Tem calma bebé. É apenas uma apólice de seguro para aquela menina não ter ideias.

Karin: Mas são crianças inocentes, não têm nada a ver com isto.

Suigetsu: Estás a ficar com pena? Não está na tua natureza.

Karin: Eu só não quero mortes desnecessárias. São crianças inocentes que já sofreram demais. Deixa-as ir.

Suigetsu deu estalo a Karin e agarrou-lhe os cabelos puxando com força.

Suigetsu: Não te atrevas a sair da operação agora. Agora que estamos tão perto.

Karin: Larga-me e deixa-os ir.

Suigetsu: Não. Tu agora vais voltar para o acampamento,revelar a tua identidade e trazê-la até mim.

Karin: Está bem. Mas assim que ela te der o que queres, deixas as crianças irem.

Ele largou-a com violência e voltou-lhe as costas. Karin começou a caminhar para a saída olhando para as crianças. Olhou-as como se pedisse desculpa com os olhos e saiu.

**No dia seguinte.**

Suigetsu andava de um lado para o outro á espera de noticias da Karin. Quando já lhe ia telefonar o telefone tocou.

Suigetsu: Estava a ver que não Karin.

Karin:_ Ela fugiu. Quando voltei andava tudo num alvoroço, já deram pela falta das crianças e ela não está em lado nenhum. _

Suigetsu: Encontra-a! – desliga.

Andou até ás crianças, forçou-as a levantar e apontou-lhes uma arma á cabeça fazendo sinal para eles se mexerem para a saida.

**Numa casa abandonada, noutra zona da cidade.**

Temari entrou na casa para descansar, tinha caminhado a noite toda. Olho em volta e largou a mochila junto da porta. Caminhou pelas divisões e quando chegou a uma arregalou muito os olhos. Maya estava deitada no chão agarrada a uma grande barriga, estava claramente grávida. Gritava de muita dor e chorava. Andou até ela, ajoelhou-se em frente ás pernas de Maya e começou a falar com ela.

Temari: Maya, abre os olhos. É a Temari. Ouve, eu preciso que tu faças muita força.

Maya: Eu…eu não consigo. – chora ainda mais.

Temari: Consegues sim. Muita força.

Meteu-lhe o vestido que ela usava para cima dos joelhos e meteu as mãos no meio das pernas da rapariga.

Temari: Vá lá Maya. Força!

_O campo de batalha estava cheio de cada lado. De um lado os soldados inimigos do outro os soldados da cidade tentanto defender a sua terra natal. Como se ouvissem a ordem a batalha começou. Tiros saíam dos dois lados. Soldados já jaziam mortos no meio do campo e o número de baixas aumentava cada vez mais para os dois lados._

Temari: Força Maya!

Maya: ARGHHHHHHHH! Eu não consigo mais.

Temari: Consegues sim.

_Agora o que soava não era tiros, eram explosões. Granadas voavam e explodiam mesmo sem tocar no chão. _

Temari: Mais uma vez. Força!

Maya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Os soldados inimigos não cediam. Continuavam a disparar e atirar granadas. Até que…_

Maya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…_vindo do céu uma bomba caiu mesmo no meio dos soldados inimigos. Os que não morreram ficaram queimados e desmembrados. Os que morreram ficaram completamente desfeitos. Tinha acabado finalmente, os soldados de Konoha cantaram vitória uma e outra vez. Estavam livres finalmente._

Temari sorria com o filho de Maya no colo. Filho não, filha. Era uma menina e tinha um belo par de pulmões. Chorava com toda a força que tinha.

Temari: Ela é linda Maya. – olha para a rapariga. – Maya. Maya!

A rapariga estava inconsciente. Meteu o bebé no chão com cuidado e meteu-se ao lado de Maya de modo a puder fazer-lhe massagem cardiaca.

Temari: Vá lá Maya. Não deixes a tua filha sozinha. Vá lá Maya, reage!

Parou de repente ao olhar para a frente. Karin estava acompanhada de Suigetsu que tinha uma arma apontada ás cabeças de Takeshi e Konohamaru. Os meninos tinham os olhos vermelhos de chorar e estavam assustados.

Suigetsu: Bem, bem, bem. Parece que a encontrámos. De pé.

Temari não obdeceu. Continuou a fazer massagem cardiaca a Maya.

Suigetsu: Não ouviste? De pé!

Temari: Não. Eu não deixá-la morrer.

Suigetsu: Podemos tornar isto tudo mais fácil. – destrava a arma e aponta-a á cabeça de Konohamaru. – Ele ou a rapariga. Qual vais escolher? Diz-me onde está o meu dinheiro e eu não faço mal a nenhum deles.

Karin: Suigetsu!

Suigetsu: Cala-te Karin! Escolhe. Temari não é? Bem Temari, escolhe. Aqui o menino ou a rapariga.

Temari não podia deixar nenhum deles morrer. Não podia deixá-lo matar Konohamaru á frente de Takeshi e não podia deixar um recém nascido sem mãe.

Suigetsu: Estou a perder a paciência. Onde está o meu dinheiro?

Temari: Prefiro morrer a dizer-te onde está.

Suigetsu: Tu assim quises-te.

Ele moveu a arma da cabeça de Konohamaru e apontou para Temari.

Um tiro soou. Temari esperava sentir dor mas isso não aconteceu. Abriu os olhos que tinha fechado e deu de caras com uma cabeleira ruiva á sua frente. Karin tinha-se metido á frente, tinha-a protegido. A ruiva caiu no chão sem vida, o tiro tinha sido directo no coração. Os dois meninos começaram a chorar de novo, até o bebé recém nascido tinha começado a chorar outra vez.

Suigetsu: Eu nunca gostei dela. Voltando ao nosso assunto…- volta a apontar a arma para os dois meninos. -…como vai ser?

Temari: Nunca te direi onde está.

Suigetsu: A escolha está feita.

Desviou a arma para o corpo de Maya e disparou. Temari ficou em estado de choque. Viu se ela tinha pulso. Nada! Estava morta.

Temari: Seu filho da mãe! Mataste-a!

Suigetsu: Temos pena. Vai dizer agora, ou vou ter de matar mais alguém? Tenho três por onde escolher. Um destes meninos ou esse bebé.

Temari olhou para todo o lado á procura de algo ou alguma coisa para o empatar e quando olhou pela janela viu um soldado. O soldado fez um sinal com a mão para ela se baixar. Temari olhou para as crianças e com o olhar explicou-lhes o que deviam fazer. Takeshi pisou o pé de Suigetsu com força. Ele largo-os gritando de dor. Takeshi correu para Temari e Konohamaru seguiu depois de agarrar no bebé. Temari abraçou-os e fechou os olhos.

Uns quantos tiros soaram. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, Suigetsu jazia morto no chão. Pegou o bebé do colo de Konohamaru e tentou acalmá-la. Shikamaru entrou na casa seguido de Neji e de mais alguns soldados. Os dois meninos correram para junto de Shikamaru e atiraram-se nos braços abertos do rapaz. Ele entregou-os a Neji e andou até Temari. Abraçou-a com tanta força que chegou a doer. Largou-a quando ouviu um pequeno risinho vindo do colo de Temari.

Temari: É filha da Maya.

Shikamaru: Ela é linda. Onde está a Maya?

Temari: Ele matou-a.

Shikamaru: Eu acho que á espaço na nossa familia para mais uma. Lembras da pergunta hipotetica? Eu agora estou a falar a sério.

Temari: Eu aceito. Podemos ficar juntos e ser uma familia.

E eles beijaram-se. Podiam ser felizes e voltar para casa. Iam ficar juntos. Para sempre.

-/-

Quem quer dar reviews?

**Na festinha de celebração da morte da Karin.**

Fipa sobe no palco e fala ao microfone.

Fipa: JUVENTUDE! TODOS COM A MÃO NO AR!

Toda a gente levantou as mãos e gritou: "ELA MORREU"

Fipa desce do palco e anucia que vamos dançar a macarena.

E foi assim a noite toda. Ouve alguns precalços com ataques de fangirls mas foi coisa pouca. Toda a gente tá inteire e acima de tudo toda a gente tá contente.


	15. Chapter 15

Último capitulo.

-/-

Três anos se passaram.

Shikamaru e Temari tinham casado assim como Neji e TenTen.

Neji tinha herdado os hospitais da familia e tinha dado um emprego aos outros três. Ele e Shikamaru eram cirurgiões e as duas mulheres trabalhavam nas urgências.

Era um dia normal em Nova York e Temari e TenTen estavam no balcão central do hospital. As duas usavam as batas brancas do hospital.

Temari: Está-se-me a dar uma dor de cabeça. – massaga as têmporas.

TenTen: Pois, e tens umas olheiras horriveis. Tu não dormes mulher?

Temari: Mal, mas durmo.

TenTen: A coisa está preta em tua casa.

Temari: Muito preta. Até discuti com o Shikamaru ontem.

TenTen: Por discutir queres dizer que tu gritas-te e fizes-te um escândalo enquanto ele estava calado e a olhar para ti.

Temari: Tu conheces-me bem demais. Mas pronto fizemos as pazes.

TenTen: Isso é que é preciso. Falando no diabo. Alerta de cirurgiões. – aponta para um sitio no corredor.

Temari olhou para lá. Na sua direcção vinham Neji e Shikamaru vestidos com aqueles conjuntos verdes que se usam para fazer operações. Quando chegaram junto delas sorriram fracos e deixaram cair as cabeças no balcão.

Neji: Alguém me mate.

TenTen: O que é que aconteceu?

Shikamaru: Experimentem ficarem a operar um coração durante cinco horas.

Temari: Não fiquem assim. – anda para trás de Shikamaru. – Já acabou. – começa a massagar os ombros do marido.

Neji: Eu agora só quero fechar os olhos e dormir.

…: TOU-SAN!

Todos se arrepiaram. Olharam para trás. Uma menina morena vinha correr na direcção deles com as mãos no cabelo.

A menina era a filha de Maya, apesar de ter apenas três anos sabia que era adoptada mas mesmo assim chamava mãe e pai a Temari e Shikamaru. E mesmo sem ser filha biológica deles os dois era muito parecida com Shikamaru. Morena e com os olhos escuros. Chamaram-na Maya como a mãe, era uma forma de homenagear a rapariga.

Quando chegou perto deles esticou os braços na direcção de Shikamaru que a pegou ao colo.

Shikamaru: O que é que foi?

Maya: O Kenji puxou-me o cabelo e chamou-me feia. – faz beicinho.

Shikamaru: Neji, eu vou bater no teu filho.

Kenji era o filho de Neji e TenTen. Era moreno e com os olhos perolados, muito alegre. Puxou á mãe, graças a Kami-sama dizia Temari.

Neji: Vais bater no meu filho, se eu te deixar.

Alguns segundos depois apareceram Takeshi, Konohamaru e Kenji. Os dois primos tinham agora nove anos. Ainda chamavam neechan a Temari e Shikamaru.

Kenji correu até á mãe e sorriu-lhe.

TenTen: Olhe lá menino Kenji, porque puxou os cabelos e chamou feia á Maya?

Kenji: Kaa-san, é totalmente mentira.

Neji: Hyuuga Kenji. – usa aquele olhar que os pais usam para intimidar os filhos.

Kenji: com medo do olhar do pai. – Está bem é verdade. Mas foi só na brincadeira.

Temari: Então e vocês? – aponta para as outras crianças. – Não fizeram nada porquê?

Konohamaru: É divertido vê-los a discutir.

Takeshi: Pois é. Parecem parvinhos.

Maya: Vocês podiam ter-me arranjado irmãos melhores.

Konohamaru: Saimos-te nós na rifa. Temos pena minorca.

Maya: Não me chames minorca. – finge o choro. – Tou-san eles são maus para mim. – esconde a cabeça no pescoço de Shikamaru.

Takeshi: Á pois, tu deves achar que o papá te vai defender sempre.

Maya: Acabou. – salta do colo de Shikamaru. – Vocês os três estão feitos.

E os rapazes começaram a fugir da menina.

Temari: Não corram nos corredores! Ai a minha dor de cabeça.

Shikamaru: Tem calma Tema.

Temari: Tu não me digas para ter calma. Eu é que sou a mãe.

Shikamaru: E eu sou o pai.

TenTen: E se tivessem os dois calma?

…: TOU-SAN! ELES FIZERAM OUTRA VEZ!

E lá foi Shikamaru ver das crianças. Enfim, é assim a vida de um pai. Mas apesar de tudo são felizes, todos juntos.

-/-

E acabou!

Estou muito contente com esta fic, espero que vocês leitores também. Quero agradecer a todos os que leram.

Beijinhos e abraços enormes. Eu gosto muito de vocês. ^^)


End file.
